Naruto: Ties of Love and Loyalty
by storygirl1015
Summary: ON HIATUS/POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey my awesome readers and reviewers, I just got this really weird idea, and I think it totally fits the cast of Naruto, please tell me if it's been done before, but surprisingly I don't think it has, and if it has there certainly aren't that many stories about it, or at least not enough to attract my attention.

This is my first rated M fic, so please be nice, flamers will not be taken kindly to, that's all I've got to say.

Rated M for violence, blood and gore, crude language, sexual references, and anything else that might cause me to put a big ol' M, for mature on this story. **NO Lemons as of yet!**

**Summary**: He comes, he kills, he conquers… Naruto Uzumaki is the eighteen-year-old leader of one of the most cut-throat, brutal-based gangs around. Living life on the edge, and doing what it takes to survive; that's how it's always been. But then, he meets Sakura Haruno, a good girl from the other side of town that worms her way into the gang leader's supposedly stone-cold, and teaches him about the other side of life. Now, only months away from one of the biggest gang wars in history, Naruto must decide between gang loyalty and true love.

Tch, was that a great summary or what...?! **I LOVED IT!** But then, I did _write_ it… _Ahem…_ Any whom… **I don't own Naruto**, but _I do own_ the genius plot for this fic, I hope you guys like it, please read and review, K?

* * *

**Prelude**: The Bitter Truths of Reality

* * *

Hey, ya know how when people join gangs, it's usually for power, vengence, or because the gang takes them in when they've got nowhere else to go, and there just so grateful, they join at the blast of a double barrel revolver? You don't know? Well… I guess I should start tellin' ya, then… See, I never really meant to get all caught up in the gang life, but that's the funny thing about life, it's got us on a leash; I swear, we don't lead our lives, they lead us...

Well anyway, like I was saying, I'm Naruto Uzamaki; eighteen-year-old gang leader of the Konoha Kill Clan. And this story all started when I was only about six, or so… ...I was an orphan; I lived on the cold Konoha streets, scrounging through garbage, stealing from stores, getting into a good fight everyday, and occasionally, getting my natural ass pummeled into the cold, hard pavement by some older guys.

It may or may not sound like fun to you, but trust me, you'd be crazy to think it was, after living that way all your life. See sometimes, if I managed to kick their asses, their big brothers and parents would come back and have a go at me, but that's life, or at least it was mine… And anyway, it was all in the name, or rather _need _for survival. All just to make it from day to day, struggle back up on my feet and get my scrawny butt kicked down by whatever other stuff life feels it needs to beat me up for.

I lived like that for as long as I can remember, that is until I got cut a break when I was about six, so that's where I'll really start the story…

* * *

I was running away from an angry mob of shop owners who I'd just suckered out of their rather d-e-licious, edibles, five in a row, for five-hundred dollars worth of pop, thank you very much! Heh… There was a reason I was the scrawniest little kid with the biggest, baggiest style clothes around! So anyway, I was running from the shop keepers on a day much like any other, when all of a sudden, one guy starts yelling and cussing me out, and whips out a 22 caliber double-barrel revolver! He chases me down the street, toward an alleyway, where he's got me cornered.

Then he tells all his little shop buddies to go get some broken glass, guns, knives, whatever they can find, so they can mess me up real good, real slow like, and then blow my brains into next December, and back again! I thought I was doomed! I was sitting there quaking like a dried up leaf, ready to be carried away by the harsh winter wind. Okay, I know it's melodramatic, but that's how I felt! And if you don't think it's scary, you try staring that gun in the barrels, and then tell me how it felt to try and hold your pee, ok?

'Cause I was one weak-bladdered, little, five-in-a-half-year-old at the time… Then, right when I think it's the end of the end, and I'm down for the count, _Bam!_ I hear a sound like a thousand cannons, or the roar of thunder come from right behind me, and there's some dude with spiky brown hair in a high ponytail with a long scar on his nose, holding out a handgun, and staring the shopkeepers and their fast fading leader down with unflinching eyes, not even caring he just shop some pre-homicidal, shopkeeper guy in cold blood.

All for the sake of saving the life of some scrawny, little, street brat that for all he knows could thank him, eat his food, steal that gun, and then finish him off later. 'Course I wouldn't, I mean I'm not _**that **_bad…! Sure, I might've stolen his food and maybe hit him up for some cash, but I wouldn't have killed the guy that saved my life! He turns around and motions for me to follow, I do, and rather quickly for that fact, but not before turning to shoot the shopkeepers a smug look, as well as flip them off.

I tried my best to look tough and stare him square in the face, straight in the eyes without further increasing the chance of pissing my bladder out, and one thought had to have crossed my mind. _'This dude is so totally bad ass it's not even funny!'_

And as he turned to me and bent down to look me straight in the eye, asking if I was okay and all that schmut, I couldn't help but look at him with a look of adoration and gratefulness that I'm sure, I'd never shown for anyone else in the entirety of my extremely short life. "You were so totally awesome back there!" I told him earnestly, and believe me; I made sure to look him in the eye when I told him that.

He closed his eyes, rubbed his neck, and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah Well..., this is a pretty rough section of town, and I knew some real bums and lowlifes lived 'round these parts, but I never thought they'd stoop so low as to go and try to hurt a little kid, like you… as far as I'm concerned, I shot him in your defense, seeing as it was six to one, and they really looked ready to rough you up there…" he paused worriedly.

We started walking again; he was taking leisurely strides, glancing down now and then to see if I was still following him, which I was, at the heels to be precise, hands folded behind my head, a big shit-eating grin plastered on my face.

I only laughed nonchalantly and gave him a smug grin as my reply, "Yeah, well… you must not be from around these parts, dude, cuz believe me, that's nothin' new…" I told him reassuringly. He seemed slightly taken aback by this reply and he looked down at me, his shining brown eyes staring into my unbelievably blue ones. We stopped walking we now stood just a little bit away from the subway, my favorite hang out spot when food was scarce and nights were cold.

" Kid… what exactly did you do to get those shop owners ready to blow your brains out?!" he asked incredulously, getting even more freaked out when I waved him off and chuckled, putting my hands behind my head and closing one eye, continuing with walking.

"Nothin'… just stole five-hundred dollars worth of food collectively from their shops was all…" I said innocently, or in the most innocent voice I could muster, considering that after seeing so much and enduring even more, I was far from innocent. "Y-You… _jacked_ _**five-hundred** _dollars worth of _food _from their shops back their?!" he asked in a low whisper. I swear I _heard _his jaw drop and hit the ground, and I knew his face was blanching over like a freshly starched white sheet.

"Uh… Yep, isn't that what I just said? I'm an orphan, dude; I steal to survive, been doing it for God only knows how long, probably since I was old enough to toddle away from the scene of the crime. I'm pretty small, so when I don' make a big scene, I tend to go unnoticed." I explained casually, as if it were no big deal. And truthfully, to me…, it wasn't!

"Oh… I understand why you steal now… but tell me, if you had the chance to live a better life, without having to fight and steal and beg for your food, would you take it…?" he asked cautiously, as if he didn't want me to confuse his words and he didn't want to miss a bit of my answer.

"Uh… heck yeah, I would! I mean, I'd loved to have a home, and a warm place I could sleep on the nightly, and free food I didn't have to risk my hide for! Maybe even a family as an extra bonus would be nice… No, it'd make me the happiest boy alive, believe it!" I replied cheerfully, giving him the thumbs up.

I was goin' outta my mind just thinkin' about it! But wait… why was this total and complete stranger be askin' me such a question? I mean sure, he just saved my ass and I was now following along beside him to god knows where, but still, why would that kind of question just randomly be brought up, just what was he getting at?

"Hey dude, why the hell would you ask me a thing like that?! You know somebody that wouldn't mind givin' a little orphan like me a warm place to stay, and some good food to eat; food that hasn't passed the expiration date? That shit gives me the runs!" I said crudely, a mad grin showing off two rows of shiny, sharp canine teeth, albeit a few that had fallen out, and not been replaced by that two-timin', double-crossin' hustlin' hag, known as the tooth fairy.

Leaves little kids money in exchange for a measly tooth or two… Huh, what a rip off! If I got a coin for every time I'd gone to sleep believen' that, I'd be rollin' in doe now, wouldn't I?

The guy turned around and looked me over with soft yet, shiny, brown eyes that held a look of worry and if I was readin' him right, what I'd say was annoyance.

"Listen kid, first off, my names' not dude; it's Iruka, Iruka Umino. Second, I know you've been on the street and all, but let's leave the street talk behind, okay? I'm a reading and language arts teacher for first through fourth graders, and just listening to so much street talk in one day is driving me up the walls! As if I don't here enough slang from my students…" I swear I heard him grumble.

* * *

I looked around, we were now approaching a fairly nice looking neighborhood with rows of different miscellaneous houses, some brick, some wood, a few even stucco and stone… Seems Iruka-dude had led me to a seriously sweet crib! _'Hmm… Must be a bachelor…'_ I mused.

The house we now stood in front of was two stories but the way it was built made it look five, it had rot-iron gates and a cobblestone walkway. It was stucco and designed to look like the townhouses and villas I only got quick peeks at from outside the electronic store's window when I'd stick around and watch their TVs 'til I got kinks in my neck, or was chased away.

"Iruka, man, are you for real?! This is seriously where you live?!" I asked in pure amazement. Iruka looked at my awe-struck face and simply nodded with a small smile. "It's nice, huh?" he asked. I nodded my head furiously and watched him punch in some numbers, unlocking the rot-iron gates which swung open for him to walk right through.

He stopped to look behind him where I was still standing there, looking awe-struck, and finally turned to me to ask, "Hey, so you gonna come inside, or what?" Now that really through me for a loop, he was seriously askin' me to come in his house? Well, if that was true, I sure as hell wasn't gonna object, I turned around and nodded quickly with a genuine grin plastered across my face, before jogging as fast as my small legs could go to catch up.

That night, Iruka cooked me food, real food, and not the rotten or stolen kind I was used to. It felt good to eat food I knew wasn't expired, or had been wrongfully stolen from some shopkeeper who'd want my head for it later. It felt real good. After I'd eaten my fill, Iruka showed me around the house and told me where my room would be, should I decide to stay here with him.

I decided I'd like that, so I did.

* * *

As it turns out, no one ever came after Iruka for the murder of that shopkeeper, at my expense. This surprised me, 'cause being on the streets for most of my young life, I'd seen a lot of things, seen the cops make a lot of bust, and one thing I could testify for was, no matter how safe you _thought_ you were, you'd hardly ever got away clean.

But Iruka somehow had.

I decided to ask him about it, and he timidly explained that it was because he had connections, and friends in high places. Now of course, I was very confused as to what that meant, but it'd been almost four in a half years since I'd moved in with Iruka, so I respected his privacy enough not to probe, figuring he'd just tell me in his own time when he was good and ready.

And sure enough, one day, that time came, but I really wish it never did...

* * *

We were walking home from the local park, Iruka and I, it'd been a long day at school, since Iruka had enrolled me at the same school where he worked, so he could keep an eye on me. Sometimes, after the hustle and bustle of everything, we'd go get some ramen, or go down and relax at the park for a little bit then go home. Today was one of those days.

Iruka had had to stay late to finish grading some papers after school, but he'd promised me that morning he'd take me to the park, and he always kept his promises. It was just another thing I loved about my guardian/father figure, Iruka Umino. It was late and getting dark fast by the time we got up and decided to head home, a bit darker and a bit later than usual, but that didn't really scare me; I'd spent entire nights on my own in areas of the city far worst than this, before Iruka took me in.

We'd kinda gotten caught on our walk through the little forest trail that we sometimes used as a shortcut, when the darkness hit; We used it sometimes when we wanted to avoid cutting across the longer route to get back to the suburbs where we stayed on days where we didn't take the car. We'd just emerged from the darkening forest path, and were only a few blocks away from home when I noticed a dim light coming from down the trail we'd just exited.

I think Iruka noticed too, 'cause he glanced behind us, then wordlessly gave me a signal that said, "follow", so I did. He led me to a deep ditch on the side of the road where we'd be hidden from view of the blinding, white lights that had steadily been growing brighter and closer, to where we had been walking mere moments ago.

We paused, and waited for the car to past, and watched as a sleek, black corvette with a retractable hood and dark tinted windows rolled past us slowly. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and I was almost scared they'd hear that and turn back around, but they just kept rolling past us in that slow, chilling way that made it seem like we were in some dramatic made-fot-tv movie, and this was the part where the stalker's cryptic cruiser he used to hunt and trap prey into a dead end with, before he mercilessly "did away" with them.

My own sadistic thoughts were driving me over the edge, and unconsciously, I huddled a bit closer to Iruka, who seemed to sense my fear and allowed me to scoot closer to him for reassurance. After it seemed we'd been huddled down in the ditch for millennias, Iruka finally decided it was okay for us to emerge, and slowly got up from his crouching position on the cold and dirty ground; I followed suit.

We were making our way across the old abandoned field, and for some reason, I felt a bit nervous of us being right there in plain view and I couldn't figure out why, I shook it off though as the entrance to the suburbs were within eye range, and I was so excited I began to run across the field like a madman a mixture of nerves, fear, and relief.

I was so giddy I barely registered when Iruka yelled, "Naruto, look out!!" and then I was being shoved down as a car barely missed rolling over top of us, and we fond ourselves under it, scared, cramped, dirty but alive instead. When the car had moved enough for us to stand up, Iruka helped me stand up straight on my wobbly legs and I noticed he didn't really look so good either. "Are you okay?" he asked me in a quiet whispered.

I nodded slowly, and asked in a low voice, "Wha-What was th-t-that?" Iruka looked at me with solemn fearful eyes and said, "That was my past finally catching up with me." "Y-Your p-p-p-past…? Iruka, man, what are you talking about?" I asked a little louder.

"He's talking about, how he thought he'd be able to get away with simply deserting us all those years ago, after we took him in, and saved his pathetic ass from dying out there, on the streets." a chilling voice spoke. It wasn't Iruka's; it was cold, contemptuous, and it sent shivers down my spine.

Iruka stood protectively in front of me, and I looked up to see a man about the same age as Iruka with snowy white shoulder-length hair, a cold sneer, and murderous forest green eyes that shone with anger, hatred, betrayal, blood-lust, and vengeance. "Mizuki," I heard Iruka snarl venomously. "Hmm… It's been a while, you back-stabbing, treacherous bastard." Mizuki growled out in the same venomous tone.

"I-Iruka, w-w-what's he talking about?" I asked fearfully, not really sure I wanted to know the answer. All I knew was, Iruka had taken me in and cared for me, when no one else would even spare me a passing glance, and it was impossible for me to believe my kind-hearted caregiver, could in any way be associated with this viciously, snarling monster of a man in front of us, whose green eyes shimmered in the night like the deceptive eyes of an evil demon.

"Hmm... so you haven't told him, huh, Iruka?" "Haven't told me what? What haven't you told me, Iruka?" I asked frantically, seeing him tense up, only causing my steadily growing fear to increase, as was clearly shown in my bright, aqua eyes.

"Huh, so you haven't told your little prodige' that you were once a member of one of the most feared gangs in all of Konoha's history?" Mizuki asked with fake innocence.

My eyes widened considerably from the already large saucers they had become, if possible, as Mizuki said this. I could feel Iruka shake in rage, I could feel the anger growing deep from within his usually docile soul, it emitted of him in waves now, washing over me and bathing me in its hostile warmth, since I had a strong connection to him. "**SHUT UP**, MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled in raw rage.

This new voice, so angered and blood-lusting, echoing with raw, unshed power… it scared me. This was not the Iruka I knew so well; not the Iruka I had come to love as a father, not the Iruka who had cared for me and raised me into the strong-willed, steady, young ten-year-old I was at the time, not the man who took me in. "Naruto" he whispered huskily, I looked up upon hearing my name, "Go. Get out of here, run home and lock the house. Hide until I get there." He said in the same even, contemptuous tone. He didn't even turn around to look at me.

"What's the matter, Iruka? Afraid that precious, little runt of yours will get hurt? Don't worry, I'll kill you first, so you won't be alive to see me blow his guts out, and mutilate him beyond recognition." I was scared now; my knees were shaking and I couldn't move, didn't even try.

I could feel Iruka tense up even more, if possible, "You have to go, Naruto, go now, get help if you can, just get out of here so I'll know you're alright." Iruka's tone had changed from murderous, to desperate, and I could tell he really wanted to keep me safe and make sure I was alright. But I couldn't just go, even if I could somehow manage to get my body to move, I couldn't just abandon the man who'd stood beside me and rescued me from certain death; after all Iruka had taught me, how could I leave him to such a cruel fate? How could I, when I knew… I knew it was wrong.

I made up my mind right then and there and there was just no swaying my decision. I was going to stay with Iruka to the very end, even if it cost me my life. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to do the same for me. "No! I'm staying Iruka! How could I just leave you after all you've done for me, and all we've been through together?!" I stated stubbornly.

Iruka cast me a stern look, but I didn't fail to notice the gratitude, pride and appreciation, also visible in his eyes. He was obviously touched at my loyalty and determination to stay with him. "Aww… How touching. This is almost like a father/son moment. And you know, I didn't think to bring my camera…! Oh well, who needs it, my eyes are the only proof I'll need to know I got the job of assonating you two, over and done...!" Mizuki smirked evilly.

All I could think was, _'This bastard is about as psycho, as they come!' _Iruka whipped out a handgun, and Mizuki drew his own weapon, I decided it'd be best if I found somewhere relatively safe to hide, even if I was staying. "So Iruka, aren't you going to tell your '_son'_ about your secret past, before you breathe your last? I'm sure he's just _dying_ to know…" Mizuki mumbled suggestively, clutching the gun's trigger a little tighter.

Iruka growled agitatedly, but I heard him bark an answer, giving into Mizuki's taunts it would seem. "I grew up an orphan, just like you, Naruto. My parents were witnesses to a drive-by, double-vehicular homicide. They were murdered two days before the court-hearing…" he growled.

I flinched; I could already tell this was very painful for him. "After my parents were gone, I had no one, no one to look up to, or protect and love me. I spent my time on the streets, since I ran from the orphanage and foster homes I was sent to so often, people stopped wanting me. One day, I ran into some trouble with a local group of hoods; they weren't that bad, but to a scared, little kid like me with no friends, or anyone to act as protection or back up, they were deadly. I thought I was finished, but I was saved… by a member of the notorious Konoha Kill Clan, and_ they_ _**were**_ dangerous... no matter who you were.

I was taken back to there hideout, fed, bathed, treated for wounds, protected, and offered a home among them… Of course, I accepted, not realizing that such protection came at a price. I had to pledge my loyalty to the gang, become one of them. I did, seeing as I had nothing else, no one else to turn to. I was a loyal member for almost twelve-years, then I quit after watching an innocent woman get raped by one of my comrades, who was currently drunk a the time. I-I… wanted to help her, I really did… but I didn't know how… if I tried to stop them, they would only end up killing me, and I couldn't bare the thought of that. That night, my own cowardice cost that poor woman her innocence, her purity… I felt like I had robbed someone of their life, and in a way, I guess I had.

I felt guilty, broken, and confused... ...so I ran Naruto, I ran away and went into hiding for many years, trying to sort out my life, and rebuild the pieces of myself, trying to regain some sort of pride, respect, and honor for the man I once thought of myself as. After I finally decided I could quit hiding from the gang, I-I went into to teaching, completely through my gang life away and never looked back.

Years later, I found you, Naruto, and I couldn't have been happier at the thought of taking you in and raising you as my own instead of leaving you on the streets to suffer, or worse, be recruited by the members of my old gang or any other; I saw your hope, and I saw the same innocence and naive spirit I had once seen in myself and I didn't want to see you lose that Naruto, I wanted you to have a chance, a chance to grow up normal away from the pressures of the streets, violence, and gang life."

I was truly touched, and I could feel tears starting to well up in my cerulean blue orbs. "I-I-Iruka…" I whispered, before breaking down in a reverie of soft sobs, as tears gushed from my eyes in streams. "Enough!" I heard Mizuki bellow, time to avenge the gang for your disgraceful betrayal!" I watched as Mizuki aimed his gun, and Iruka aimed his. I fought my body's urge to stay hidden safely in my spot, crouched in the bushes, and the urge to run to Iruka and save him just as he had saved me, so many times before. But I couldn't move.

My body wouldn't move, and as I heard a loud "BANG!" echo through the quiet field, and the smell of smoke and blood fill the air, I fought back my silent sobs and soft whimpers, but to no avail. "I-I-IRUKA!" I hollered out into the open darkness, afraid I'd get no answer. "What is it Naruto?" I heard a voice whisper from a few feet away. "Iruka!" I cried happily, running to the sound.

There he was, sprawled out in front of me, laying on the ground with blood gushing from a nasty wound on his shoulder, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered to me. "Iruka, y-y-you're okay, I-I thought that bastard got you!" I exclaimed, still beside myself with sadness, shock, happiness, and fear. Iruka chuckled weakly, placing a hand atop my head to ruffle my already matted, messy blonde hair.

"It takes more than a cheap shot like that, to get me, Naruto," he explained weakly, wincing a bit from the deep wound on his shoulder. It then occurred to me that I should at least try and stop the bleeding, before he suffered from too much blood loss, and then we really did have problems. So I tore a large piece of the sleeve from my favorite orange shirt off, and tied it as tight as possible around my guardian's injured shoulder, without further hurting him, or damaging the tissue. When I was done, I leaned back on my knees to admire my handywork it wasn't the absolute best bandaging in the world, but at least it was enough to stop the bleeding.

I helped Iruka to sit up, which he did with a grunt, before taking one hand and pulling him to his wobbly feet. "C'mon then, Naruto, I guess we should finally be heading home after that little excursion, huh?" I nodded gladly, "Yep, I guess so!" we began to saunter off when it occurred to me, we had just left that bastard Mizuki lying sprawled out on the, field, and curiously, I wanted a closer look at the man who had tried to take my caregiver and father figure away from me. So leaving Iruka to rest propped against a tree, I crept ever closer to the supposedly inanimate body of the horrible Mizuki.

It was then that I noticed the bandana tied around his head and the shiny silver plate that gleamed proudly from the center. Curiosity taking over, I reached out a hand to feel the cold metal plate, etched with some kind of symbol that looked like a swirl with a little bird's beak that formed a leaf. Just as my fingers glided across the smooth, metal surface… Mizuki's supposedly dead self reached out, and grabbed me! I screamed out of pure shock, and horror, alerting Iruka who had been bending over a tree stump a little more than thirty-feet away. "AAH!" I cried in pure terror.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled worriedly, hobbling over to the half-dead Mizuki who had me clutched tightly, and painfully by the wrist, his evil, cold green eyes, staring murderously up at my frightened blue orbs, a sick and twisted smile, decorating his face. "Little runt," he growled fiercely at me, "Did you really think your precious fool of a guardian could take care of me that easily?! _Fools!_ I'm one of the best in the gang's elite assignation division!" Mizuki boasted proudly, reaching for his handgun with his other unoccupied hand.

Right when his fingers touched the metal, a hard stomp, and then a reassuring crack resounded through the empty field, followed by Mizuki's agonizing screams that filled the pitch-black sky. "ARGH! You'll pay for that, you treacherous bastard!" he yelled at Iruka, who dragged me backwards by my arms and away from the crazy madman who had been about to finish me. Iruka spat blood on the ground, "If you've got a bone to pick, take it out on me, but don't you dare lay a hand on my kid, you got that?!" Iruka barked fiercely.

"Humph, fine by me, I've only wanted this for the past twelve years, anyway." BANG! "NO!" I cried, for this time, Iruka really was fading away, and as I watched Mizuki raise his own gun to his badly bleeding chest wound, before a second shot pierced the night air and his hand dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, I kept thinking, _'This is all just a dream, any minute now, I'll wake up in my bed and Iruka and I will get breakfast, and then prepare to go on that camping trip in the woods I've wanted for weeks now… This is all just a dream…! ...This can't be true!'_ But the more I tried to reassure myself that it was all in my imagination, that it was a cruel dream playing over in my head, the more I realized how desperate and frantic my own thoughts truly sounded, and I realized with pure horror. _'This isn't a dream; this is the bitter truth of reality.'_

* * *

How was it? Did you all really like it? I know, I know, Iruka getting shot was really sad, and I almost cried… almost, but I had to do it to set up the storyline I wanted it to become, okay? I know it seems pretty ironic and a bit cliché that Naruto would somehow become a gang leader, after his adopted father escaped gang life, and work so hard to keep Naruto off the streets and away from it, but you'll find out the reasons behind all those unanswered questions later. If you have a question, which you feel you simply _must_ have answered, and can't wait, then send me a review, and I'll do the best I can to answer it without totally giving away the story. Please R and R, and I'll see you next time!

P.S. If you're reading this, and you haven't already, please check out my other story, Pandora's Fox, which I don't have enough new reviews for, which is why I haven't made a new chapter for awhile. Also, I've updated it since the last time anyone reviewed, if you've noticed. You all begged for an update, you got one, and then you don't even go, and check it out?! C'mon, give an authoress a break! So please send me lots 'o reviews if you don't want me to delete any of my stories!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter One**- Just Me and My Gang

* * *

(Normal POV)

Every corridor he turned, every sector he entered, members bowed, or would rise up in respect. And why shouldn't they? He as the leader of one of the most feared gangs around, and yes, even among his own members, he was feared. "Yo, Capt. Klutz!" someone called, one of the few people who could, without fear of having their throats slit. "What is it you depressing, angst-obsessed bastard, can't you see I'm busy?!" a rugged voice barked angrily.

His comrade scoffed, and the leader could almost see the raven smirking in the shadows. "Yeah, busy moping around base, and patrolling the halls acting like Vin Diesel, or some other regular badass." The voice said coolly.

"Oh-Ho-Ho, Look who's talking, Mr. Darkness, Doom, Gloom, and Despair!" the leader fired back.

"Tch, well why don't you come outta that doorway and say it to my face." The silky, baritone voice said challengingly. "Well maybe I w-WHA! Hey, Sasuke, why the hell do you always keep it so damn dark in here! It's so damn depressing, it's no wonder why you never get any visitors!" the commander yelled, standing up and brushing himself off, before turning on the lights, and glare angrily at his comrade's navy carpeted floors. "Well no shit, Sherlock, I keep it dark and gloomy in here for a reason. One, it suits my taste, and since I'm the only one who lives in here, that's good enough for me. The other reason is, it keeps out any unwanted visitors, except you, who I just can't seem to shake, but your bad enough, so I can't handle anymore people come barging through my door." the voice replied smoothly.

Naruto glared at the young man who was sprawled out on his comfy black-sheeted mattress, ebony locks splayed all around him, as he stared absently at the ceiling, sharpening his idolized ivory pocket knife. "Well regardless, the whole gang's going for pizza to welcome the newest members, and I refuse to leave you rotting away here, in this grungy old base, so you're coming too."

The young man, better known as Sasuke, sat up, before standing toe to toe with his blonde leader, who was nearly a whole two head's shorter than he. "And what if I don't wanna?" he asked with a snarl. His comrade returned it, before whispering coldly, "I'll just leave you here with Kakashi and Anko, 'til we get back; they've got guard duty."

"Naruto, you sadistic son of a bitch, you hate me, goddamnit; I swear you hate me!" Sasuke fumed angrily, his usually pale complexion going red with rage.

"Nah, Sasuke, you know you're like a brother to me, which is why I don't think you should stay cooped up in your room all day, it ain't healthy, bro." Naruto said simply, waving his hand dismissively before turning on his heels and strolling out the door.

He closed the door just as a freshly sharpened dagger was flung in his direction. "Hah, you missed; you were just a little off on that trajectory, teme!" the leader's voice called cheerfully from down the hall, on the other side of the door.

Sasuke growled as he sauntered into his shower, and prepared to be forcefully taken along to the pizza parlor a few blocks away. "I'll get you for this, Naruto, you pesky, brat…" Sasuke mumbled bitterly. "AAH!" he yelled, as the water suddenly got unbelievably hot. He heard the snickers of Naruto and the dog-loving gang member Kiba, from behind his closed shower doors. "You bastards, get the fuck outta my bathroom while I'm in the shower, and quit touching the toilet!"

"Sorry, Sasu-gay, just wanted to make sure you hurried up in there," Kiba's voice called cheerfully.

'Blood-shed… I want lots and lots, of blood-shed' Sasuke thought darkly.

After Sasuke had finally exited the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, with his raven looks dripping and matted to his head, he began to take out his wardrobe, pausing once to make sure his door was locked. After seeing that it was, he slipped on a navy t-shirt with his clan crest, long black shorts that nearly went to his ankles, black fingerless gloves, white arm warmers with black cuffs, black and navy sneakers, and finally, his black forehead protector which he tied tightly in place to signify his membership in the gang.

He emerged from his room, scoffing slightly at the fact that he'd have to endure those tactless idiots, then listen to his brother try and put together an initiation speech. Afterwards, he'd be dragged to the pizza parlor where he could watch his brother and comrades scarf down mass amounts of artery clogging, grease-drenched, cheap pizza. (As if he couldn't see that at home…)

He smirked ever so slightly at the thought that Naruto hadn't demanded they all go have some ramen; then he'd really have to go toe to toe with the blonde. Sasuke really didn't want to be present at another of the gang's crummy old initiations, but he really had no choice.

As second in command, and one of the main benefactors in the team's assets and such, he had to be there to insure that proper introductions were made, and gang members got off on the right foot. After all, how could they ever function properly if they weren't capable of working together, as a team?

He entered the base's main wing, walking down the hall and pushing open the huge wooden doors to the meeting room, where most of the main squadron members were already assembled. He got there just in time to hear Naruto, get ready to introduce their new members, "And as you all know, when you came you were all a bit nerve-racked, so make them feel comfortable and at home, or deal with me! …It is in our honorary tradition to give new members their codenames obviously, for security and protection purposes. I now introduce to you your newest members, Iris and Hawk Eyes!" he exclaimed loudly, before stepping aside, to reveal a tall boy with chocolate brown hair held in a low ponytail, and cold, clear, pale white eyes, and a short, fragile looking girl with porcelain pale skin, clear lavender eyes, and long, indigo colored hair that reached her mid back.

Everyone leaned forward a bit in their seats to get a closer look at the new comers. A few wolf whistles rose from the crowd at the sight of the semi-busty female, who was already adorning the shiny leaf crest that glinted proudly from her band, tied tightly like a collar 'round her neck. Though it might as well have been; if she had pledged loyalty to the gang, then they technically owned her.

She wore a low cut lavender tank top with mesh-wire that covered her cleavage, and ended at the waist to expose her toned tummy, a sleeveless, short, black vest with a yin-yang symbol on the back, simple black Capri's, zip-up black boots, and if one looked closely; they might've seen a yin-yang pendant dangling from 'round her neck.

The boy's clothes were nothing special to look at, as he had on some stylish khaki shorts, white sneakers, and a matching khaki button-up shirt, he too wore the gleaming, metal forehead protector to signify his membership in the gang, though he wore his in its proper place, tied around his forehead.

'Hn. I guess they're not too shabby… The boy looks tough, and the girl is pretty cute. Wha-Wait! My thought processing must be off!' Sasuke thought from his spot, as he leaned calmly against the wall in the corner, still not choosing to make his presence known.

After a long silence, Naruto reappeared and said, "Okay well, due to the new addition of our two newest members, leaving us with a total of twelve rookie members total, including Sasuke and myself, that'll mean we need to do some re-devising of squads to make everything equal." The blonde explained determinedly.

Since everyone remained quiet, he continued, "Okay then… Neji, Lee, and TenTen, you're now squad five, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino, you three are now squad ten, Sai, Kiba and Shino, you guys are squad eight, and lastly, me, Sasuke, and Hinata are now squad seven. Right then, any objections?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

He could see some of the members looked pretty grudge-bearing, but he let it slide since he figured they'd work it out on their own. Besides, he had his own personal reasons for dividing the teams as he had; it more or less involved certain members of the opposite sex being able to get better acquainted. After all, it was never too early to start thinking about the next generation of gang bangers, Naruto reasoned.

He inwardly smirked at his sinister thoughts. After the meeting had officially been declared over, and they had all been dismissed to prepare to leave base and go for pizza, Naruto began making his way over to the corner where he knew Sasuke would be, easily shuffling through the thinning crowds. He smirked when he saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, facial expression and even body language showing quite clearly he was in a foul mood.

Naruto had known Sasuke for so long, it was impossible for him not to be able to read the slightest changes in the boy's aura; they were brothers after all. He already figured Sasuke would be grumpy at the prospect of having to attend another initiation ceremony, but forcing him to come with them for pizza had really caused the raven to blow a casket, exactly what Naruto had wanted.

He loved pestering Sasuke; it was just so much fun to know, he could still find ways to be so obnoxious, he could even get under one of the stoniest, and stoutest members in the gang's skin. He smirked as he approached the young Uchiha gang member, only to receive a scowl in return.

"Why'd you put her on our team? We could handle any mission we ever had to go on just fine, with just the two of us." Sasuke stated irately. He didn't like the idea of some newbie suddenly being able to bask in his presence. Most had to work years to earn such a right.

Naruto, guessing the reason behind his question, simply scoffed loudly, "Egocentric, much?"

"Hn," Sasuke sounded.

"What was that Sasuke? I don't speak bastard." Naruto quipped cheekily.

Sasuke growled in annoyance, eyes flickering red briefly, before he asked in that smooth, red-velvet voice, "You pickin' fights, Uzumaki?"

"That depends teme; a confrontation with you, could hardly be considered a fight, seeing as, we all know you fight about as well socialize, so another words… you suck balls!" "…Bratty, blond-headed bastard!" Sasuke snarled, stepping up close to Naruto until they were toe to toe, foreheads pressed harshly against each other, glaring coldly, breathing raggedly in the other's face.

"Takes one to know one, teme!" Naruto retorted.

Just as a semi-serious fight was about to erupt, a gentle female voice that sounded like the rich, sweet, creamy milk, or the slow melt of warm chocolate fudge into soft caramel interrupted, "Uh, excuse me… Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" both males turned around to see the indigo-haired beauty that had more than half the gang's male population swooning over her before.

Naruto simply gave her a friendly grin, before giving a deep chuckle in that rich rugged voice, "Nah… Me and Sasuke always play fight like this; it's no big deal, cuz he knows I'd beatem' anyways…" Naruto explained casually, motioning toward Sasuke like he was a mere nuisance of some sort.

Sasuke scoffed before mumbling bitterly, "Yeah, you wish, dobe…"

"Oh okay well," the docile doe continued, "I just wanted to know where my room number was; when I was given the rules and regulations before I took the blood oath, I was also told I'd probably share a room with some one named 'Tenten Kana'…?" the girl asked hesitantly, seeming to be pondering thoughtfully to make sure the information was correct.

"Oh yep, your rooms down the hall, make a left, and the first corridor on the right hand side. Gee, that'd put her right across the hall from you, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed innocently. Sasuke gave Naruto a bitter glare that promised pain and vengeance should the caster ever get a chance.

Naruto just chuckled and smiled sheepishly, before sauntering down the hall, no doubt to bug everybody into hastening their paces so they could hurry and get pizza. Before he dispeared around the corner, he called cheekily, "Oi, Sasuke, you can show Hinata to her room, now can't ya? You know, it's the one with Tenten's name in lime letters on the door.

Oh yeah, and you'll be her guide until she gets used to things here around base, ok? Thanks, you're a doll!" Even though he had sounded playful and laid-back, Sasuke knew as Naruto's insubordinate, that was just as good as it being a cold and condescending direct order._ 'Damn you, Naruto! Damn you and your superiority and subordinator-ship to the seventh layers of hell!'_

* * *

The lavender-eyed, indigo-haired beauty and the ever-stoic raven sex god had fallen into a rather awkward silence as they traveled together down the narrow, dimly lit halls of the base's corridors.

Finally deciding he could take no more, and this would be as good a time as any to find out a little more about this new operative, what with her being on the same squad, and living in the room right across the hall, Sasuke grudgingly spoke up, "So your names Hinata Hyuuga… that'd make you the missing heiress to the Hyuuga throne that disappeared almost three weeks ago… How'd you end up in a place so far on the other side of town, as one of the newest members in the city's most dangerous gangs, no less?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Hinata was a bit shocked at his earlier statement; he caught on rather quick! He'd already figured out she was the missing heiress and gotten right to the heart of the matter… well nobody could ever accuse him of beating 'round the bush!

"Hai… ...I am indeed the missing Hyuuga heiress that disappeared nearly a month ago. But I'm afraid what I'm doing here, and my reasons for joining the gang exactly, are a bit personal, and therefore classified 'til further notice…" Hinata concluded curtly, in a hollow even voice that said this conversation was through.

Sasuke simply gritted his teeth; sure, he got the hint, he gave enough like it to pick up on such things, easily. However, he was second in command, and she was his insubordinate as a lower ranking member, a regular newb! He felt he had every right to know her reasons of being here, seeing as it was his job as one of the top executives to make sure there were no spies, traitors, or double-crossers amongst them.

_'Although, she hardly looks the type…'_ he thought to himself. _'However, looks can be deceiving…'_ he hastily remebered as an afterthought. He resolved to find out more about her motives later, and continued on in their tour of awkward silence.

They rounded the corner that led to the gang's briefing area; which in any normal case where they weren't being informed of some big news, or briefed about a major upcoming mission; it was simply the living room area. The initiation hall was only used for such momentous occasions as… initiations, of course!

As he finished his brief and rather vague explanation of the many rooms, members, and duties, within the illustrious orginization, also explaining of the forbidden west side corridors which were off limits to lower-ranking members and only accessible to authorized personnel, she simply nodded, and allowed him to lead her to the living room, where Naruto would surely have the gang members rounded up and ready to go by now.

* * *

When the two entered the living room, they could see their comrades sprawled out in various places, as well as Naruto lying in his usual spot: the most comfortable pull-out couch in the room. "Oi, Sasuke, you're such a lucky duck-headed bastard, you get to show the hot, new girl around!" Kiba complained. Sasuke glared at him coldly as he brushed past him, on his way to the couch opposite Naruto, Hinata following closely behind, not being told to do otherwise, and seeing the only other two members she really knew, being her cousin Neji and Naruto seemed a bit _cushioned in_ at the moment.

A rather irritated looking Neji was sandwiched between a brunnete girl with her hair styled in two, neat panda buns, and a boy with extremely thick eyebrows and a crazy bowl cut, who Hinata thought she remember him introducing himself before the meeting as " Rock Lee". As an additional response to Kiba's earlier statement, Sasuke only gave his trademark "hn".

"The hell does that mean?! ...I don't speak bastard…! What'd he say, what'd he say?!" Kiba whined frantically, shaking Sai and Shino who were also relaxing on the couch he was sitting on. "He said you can go screw off cuz you don't have a chance with her anyway, ...and if you don't stop making references to his head looking like a duck's ass, he's gonna castrate you, like the dog you are." Naruto explained casually, without opening his eyes, or sitting up from his relaxed, spread-eagle position.

Everyone blinked a few times, looking skeptically at Naruto; it was still a mystery as to how their blonde-haired leader learned to "speak" "bastard language". "Okay… well then, whose up for pizza?!" Chouji asked excitedly, a few sweat drops and blank expressions were given, before a chorus of stomach growls and small chatter of agreement. "Awright gang, let's move out!" Naruto hollered above the chatter. As everyone filed out of the living room, pushing and shoving their way to the tunnel that would eventually lead them above ground to the back alley, a fe blocks away from the pizzeria **a/n:(**The gang's headquarters is built underground, but there are many corridors and tunnels built like a maze that normal gang members are easily able to use, but intruders would get lost.**)**, Naruto remained camoflauged in the hustle and bustle, watching Hinata trail Sasuke like a puppy on a leash.

He chuckled inwardly at this. He told Sasuke he'd have to be Hinata's guide while _inside_ headquarters… He never said he couldn't _ditch her,_ or vise versa if they were just going out for pizza… _'Hmm… Interesting…'_ Naruto thought. Hinata Hyuuga seemed to be just the girl he needed to get Sasuke to socialize and liven up a bit. He honestly had been worried for his brother's health lately, what with it being only three days after the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre, and him having barricaded himself in his room without food or human contact… He understood it was hard, and the pain of losing someone special never truly went away…

But what he didn't think Sasuke understood was the pain of watching someone you cared for wither away before your very eyes, and feeling like you were too late… That hurt too. He knew the real reason why Hinata joined the gang; the young heiress had had it rough, no doubt… It was understandable why she ran away, and took Neji with her. Naruto smirked with satisfaction as the gang all hopped out of the tunnel, one by one sticking their heads out into the crisp afternoon air, before climbing up the manhole's ladder, and sauntering down the back alley to the pizzeria, conveniently located across the street from Ichiraku's takeout ramen shop!

He could see the unmistakable ebony spikes of Sasuke, and the swishing indigo hair he was already getting used to, right by his side. It would appear, Sasuke had obviously taken an interest in the girl as well; otherwise, he would have told her off by now. Yep, Hinata Hyuuga was just the girl he needed; sweet, smart, thoughtful, caring, compassionate, and with just enough spice to keep Sasuke busily entertained while Naruto focused on bigger, more important matters… like trying to take Kiba up on that bluff that it _was to_ possible to reenact Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.

* * *

Well, are you liking the story so far? Is this a definite yes, no, maybe so, please leave a review or comment to tell me how I'm doing and what you think I could do to improve and such. And yes, I know, you've all probably got a lot of unanswered questions, and I've got some serious explaining to do...! Yipes...! I'm sure some of your questions may become self explanatory as the story progresses, if I get enough reviews to keep it moving forward... although, if something confuses you so until you can't wait for it to be explained, PM me, and I'll do my best to answer your questions without revealing too much of the story.

Also, as I might not have mention, and as I'm sure you may have noticed... I've become a bit of a SasuxHina nut! Not really sure how, or why, or what brought these pairing preference about, but... I credit it to several reasons, listed here below...

1. I"m primarily a SakuxNaru fan, as it was this pairing that initially sparked my interest in the Naruto enterprise to begin with, therefore, I see Sasuke and Hinata as the primary obstacles in the way of my preferred pairing so... I decided to couple them up with each other! Pretty ingenuitive (sp?), eh?

2. He's cold, she's cute, ...together, they create the perfect yin/yang in every aspect of their characters! And while you may not believe they're the perfect couple, you have to admit, they're probably more compatible as being total opposites and seeing as opposites attract... well, you get the point. They're much more opposite in demeanor than HinaxNaru and SasuxSaku if you think about it. although... much love, HinaxNaru, SasuxSaku fans, a lot of my friends are among you!

3. They're so cute with their cordinatining colors and dark colored hair, not to mention; we all know Hinata's father, and most of her family treats her like sh, not to mention when Sasuke's family was around, many of his relatives ignored him, and his father treated him much the same. So there ya go, I've given my supporting evidence, no run along, go play, read and review! Until then...!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter Two**- Whimsical Wishing

* * *

"Sakura Haruno, you get down here this instant, young lady!"

"_Coming mother_!" the young girl called back through clenched teeth. She didn't see why she had to call her "mother", she wasn't after all. Ooh… sometimes, Aiya got on her last nerve! She was Sakura's new step mom, had been officially, for a few months now. She was okay, a little too chipper and spastic for Sakura's liking, though.

Her father had been insistent on Sakura calling her "mother" against Sakura's best protest, she just didn't feel Aiya was capable of filling that role, would ever be capable. Aiya just… tried too hard, and to Sakura, the harder she tried, the more it seemed she was desperately trying to make them seem like one, big, happy family when that just wasn't the case.

Sakura skipped out of her room, down the hall, and took the banister railing express to get down the steps, gaining her older sibling's smirks of approval, and her step mom's look of horror and disapproval. "No, No, Sakura, we mustn't do that! Wouldn't want to fall and bust our rear ends, now would we?"

"No, sure wouldn't _mother_!" Sakura said with fake cheer and pep in her voice.

She noticed her "mom's" smile of approval, and inwardly rolled her eyes, _'Oh brother, don't tell me she fell for that schumt, how gullible… Hmm… wait a minute now, Sakura; we might be able to use that to our advantage…'_ She cast her older brothers a devious smirk when their step mom's back was turned. They returned it with knowing grins of equal mischief making prowess.

Her oldest brother, Hayato, gave them a slight look of disapproval, before it was covered with a knowing smirk. Hayato Haruno had always been the responsible one; he kept an eye on his younger siblings, and always tried to set a good example and keep them from doing wrong. This didn't always work of course, since he sometimes got suckered into going along with their devious little schemes and antics, and of course, he'd take the wrap if he thought or knew there was a chance they'd get caught.

All in all, he was the smooth, older brother that everyone fawned over, Capt. of the varsity football team at school, the guy all the girls wanted to date, and all the guy's wanted to hang with. And why not? With his neat kept _naturally_ silver hair and long bangs that gave him a sense of secretiveness and mystery, muscular built body with just a bit of bulk, and the bright green eyes that had been inherited by their late mother, he was a real catch.

On the other hand, his slightly younger twin brother Akane, was a little less rehearsed, and definitely fulfilled the role as the family troublemaker. Messy, flaming red hair, compelling green eyes, uncontrollable wild temper, hot spit-fire attitude, mischievous streak, and the fact that he seemed unable to control whatever he thought in his mind from escaping his mouth, made him, well… the regular, old, untamable, wild child.

But Sakura loved both her elder brothers just the same, and she knew she couldn't trade them if she tried; they were flesh and blood relatives, after all… They all stood there stone still, pretending to listen to their step mom's rants about being more careful, and taking a little more time with their own safety, nodding and making subtle sounds of agreement to make the valued affect of them actually paying attention, when really they were all spaced out in their own little worlds.

_'I wonder when the old bag'll shut up, already?! Me and the gang got a gig tonight, and they'll kill me if I'm late… again! I'm the lead singer, damnit!'_ Akane thought tetchily.

'_I really wish mother dearest would hurry it up a little, I wanted to get some studying done at the library before I go over to meet dad at the café and discuss… urgh, college application forms…' _Hayato thought impatiently.

_'I wonder what in the world she wants…? I wanna finish listening to my music already, and I promised I'd call Ino at around seven, or so… the pig tends to whine if I call even five minutes late.' _Sakura thought tiredly.

All three were thinking that their "mom" really needed to hurry up, so they could each get back to their own little agendas. "And that's why I need the three of you, to run an errand, or two for me," Aiya had just finished saying. _'An ERRAND?!'_ the Haruno siblings thought in unison.

'_No way, man, totally uncool… errand running for your step mom is so uncool, and it'd seriously put a dent on the badass record I've worked so hard to uphold since pre-k!!_' Akane thought miserably.

'_Uh… well, I could possibly miss my study session at the library with Sean and Evan, but… I already promised dad, and I really should start going over those application forms, dad this there might even be a chance my grades are so high I could go anywhere in or out of the country!_' Hayato thought anxiously.

For you see, the eldest Haruno heir's dream had always been to study outside of Konoha, perhaps even in a far-off place like Tokyo, or maybe America. Hayato loved the thought of competition, and the elite schools all across the globe would kill to have a hard-working, dedicated student with Hayato's grades and potential, among there own top-ranking scholars.

'_No, No, and NO, again!! The last time I agreed to run an errand for mommy dearest, she sent me half way across the fire country looking for some ultra, rare rice cake recipe, which turned out to be one, wild goose chase!!_' Sakura thought bitterly.

Before Aiya could even explain what the errand(s) was/were, she was caught in the whiplash wind, caused by one hasty Akane rushing out the door, dressed for his band's gig with guitar slung over one shoulder and the infuriated look of someone who was demon possessed or in a mad-dash to freedom (most likely the latter), glowing in his captivating, green eyes.

"Sorry, Aiya, I can't! I gotta run, gonna be late for my big gig! Peace out, posse!" he called, giving them the two fingered salute, before quickly scrambling to his jet black convertible, jumping over the side, and rushing off like the madman he currently was.

"I uh… I kinda promised I would meet Sean and evan at the library for a study session, before I went over to the corner café to meet dad about college application forms. Wouldn't wanna miss that, now would we? Ok well… gotta run, bye '_mom_', love ya sis, ciao!" then Hayato hastily rushed off, dressed in his casual street clothes, grabbing the keys to his midnight blue Porsche and dark black briefcase, before following his brother's lead of rushing off outside.

Sakura was left standing there with their stepmom, who was staring skeptically and disbelievingly out the door, before staring Sakura down with renewed hope and… was that slight disappointment in the back of her hazel brown eyes? _'Oh ho-ho, she'd dare scrutinize me?!'_ Sakura thought angrily.

"Well then Sakura, seeing as you're the only one left, I guess you'll just have to run the errand for me; I need you to go and pick up my dry cleaning from the other side of town, you know, the quaint little laundry mat on the corner intersection of Social and Quotas St.?" her step mom questioned, seemingly oblivious to the disbelieving look of annoyance and irritation, her step daughter was sending her.

"Bu-But, I-" "Oh, and Sakura, be a dear and pick up some takeout while your at it; I don't really feel much like cooking tonight, okay? Let's see, I think your father would favor ramen," Aiya pondered thoughtfully, pausing briefly to glance at Sakura, who currently seemed to be silently arguing with… the air?

If her step mother had been a tad more clued in, or perhaps just more observant, she would have noticed the vacant look Sakura was casting was not directed toward the air, but seemed to be more expressions that reflected her inner thoughts, as Sakura was currently debating with her annoying alter ego whether or not to screw the whole thing, tell Aiya off, finish listening to music, and then wait, and call Ino.

But as Aiya's luck would have it, the good girl in Sakura who had been raised and taught to obey adult's orders without hesitation, resistance or questions, seemed to have momentarily won that brief battle of inner and outer whit. Sakura had simply reasoned that she would obey Aiya not really out of respect for her, but respect for her late mom, whom she had loved and cared for dearly, and who she would have gladly obeyed, simply because she loved her true mother so.

So with a curt nod of her head, and a quick snatch of her light spring jacket to cover her rather flimsy warm-weather blouse, Sakura was out the manor and in search off the head butler who would be the one to chauffeur her downtown, drop her off, and then chauffeur her back home again, once the errands had been run, and the chores were complete.

Sakura, unlike her two older brothers, who could simply whiz off to wherever they chose to go, had to find someone to chauffeur her, since she was only fifteen turning sixteen, and her parents stubbornly and unfairly refused to buy her a car 'til that time, insisting that her brothers hadn't gotten their cars 'til their sixteenth birthdays. But Sakura knew better, she'd been around when her brothers had turned sixteen, being a mere thirteen turning fourteen then, she'd watched with envy as her brothers were given the keys to their shiny new cars… five months before their actual birthdays!

It was because Aiya was their mom, and her real mother wasn't around anymore; she knew her real mom would have let her get a car, as soon as she was old enough to have her driver's permit. She sighed as she found the butler and explained where she wanted to go, following him to the rather spacious six car garage, and hopping impatiently in the back seat of the limo before the butler could open the door. Boy oh boy, did she wish her mom was alive, or maybe something would happen that would _liven_ things up…

Hmm… Be careful what you wish for, Sakura, you just might get it...!

* * *

So… How was chapter two? I was originally going to put Sakura's first meeting with the gang in this chapter, but then I decided not to rush things and build up a little suspense, also taking a detour to show a little of what Sakura has to go through at home and her plain old family life. Being rich really isn't all it's cracked up, to be… In Sakura's case, it's because she's babied and coddled, and her step mom is a spastically paranoid freak that won't let her have any fun...!

No, I'm not rich, I'm upper-middle class, and yes, there is such a thing.

Sometimes, upper-middles have the same problem as the richies, because they're automatically grouped into the same category, just by social status and the close relation they share; I can't tell you how many girls, and guys, somewhat surprisingly, have come right out and said they're jealous, and they wish they could be me. They all seem to think I lead some kind of super extravagant life where there are no problems and it's always fun and games, which is not so.

Sure, I'll admit, anything a kid could possibly psychically wish for growin' up (and still growing, but I mean as a much younger kid), I received (and then some), although I modestly decree, it never ever went to my head (I spent a lot of my time alone, because of my peers jealousy of what I had, which I had very, little control over, and so my material possessions could never truly satisfy me)... I'm very modest about such things; sentimentality has more value with me than material worth any day.

…Anyway, enough ranting on endlessly about the authoress' personal life, just wanted to take the opportunity to say it's not always what it seems and fame, fortune, and notability, are stilled in comparison to the real value a true friend can bring, please remember that! Hey, if you wanna quote it, go ahead; just be sure you tell everybody where you got it from! Anyway, next chapter will be the real meeting of Sakura and the gang; so please R and R and stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three****-** Uptown Meets Downtown

* * *

"Kiba, get that flea bitten mutt away from my pizza!" Shikamaru yelled. "Get your pizza away from my dog, and he is not a flea bitten mutt; he's cleaner than you, I bet!" Kiba fired back. Chouji took this time to sneak some extra slices of pizza onto his quickly emptying plate. The Konoha Clan Killers had finally made it to Katsuro's Pizzeria, where the owner, a kind-hearted, street-wise, middle-aged man named Katsuro, and his wife and daughter, had decided to treat the gang to complimentary, free pizza on receiving two, new members.

They were fully aware that the kids were all in a gang, though they knew them personally and had taken a liking to all of them, realizing they had all had rough childhoods and come from painful backgrounds that had caused them to turn to gang life. Many of them had been orphaned and taken in off the streets by the gang, who became more like an adopted family for them. Naturally, what better way to show loyalty then by pledging it to the gang?

At any rate, with all the mouths in the gang there were to feed, many of which, never seemed to close, it was a good way to gain a few repeat customers and keep business alive. They weren't really worried about how the restaurant's rep might do if word got out that they offered up service to gang members, the kids were smart; they new how to hide their identities without being discovered.

And besides, a paying customer was the same anywhere you went, anyway you looked at it. Katsuro and his wife Sicily, looked on amusedly, as they watched Sai "accidentally" spill his coke all over Rock Lee's lap, while he went on continuously about the joyous flames of youth, causing him to jump up and look down, a bright flame of red, scorching his cheeks.

They chuckled good-naturedly, as their daughter, Keiko, automatically ran to him with a dry towel and some moist towelettes to try and keep his forest green, spandex suit from staining, or the large browned spot from seeming anymore noticeable.

* * *

Across the street at Ichiraku's ramen bar, a certain blonde had managed to persuade several of his comrades to come and sample "the finer wares of food", as he liked to call it, although most would simply refer to it as eating Ichiraku's classic pork miso ramen, inspired by the all-original ramen lover himself.

The blonde boy's choice of company happened to be a tough-looking brunette girl with her hair pulled up into two, neat panda buns, a scowling raven-haired boy whose expression clearly said he'd really rather not be there, a quiet boy with a large hood and small tinted spectacles concealing his identity, a pretty blonde girl with extremely long hair held in a high ponytail and exquisitely bright, sky blue eyes, a fragile looking moon-eyed girl whose delicate features and shy, docile expression would give one the impression that she was normally that introverted; and finally, a solemn looking brunette boy with placid pale grey eyes that looked like he lived to glare and intimidate those around him.

The group sat talking animatedly amongst themselves, minus the participation of the more placid members, who seemed enraptured in their own thoughts, and far too busy to pay attention to the far off shouts and petty disagreements of their teammates. "I'm tellin' ya Tenten, there is no such thing as love at first sight!" the blonde male was yelling.

"Oh yes there_ is_, Naruto! If there wasn't, then what do you call that sappy look on my Sasuke-kun's face, huh? He's so totally smitten with me!" Tenten scoffed loudly, and cast the snooty blonde girl a smug look of mockery and skepticism, "Ha! Yeah right, and he just so happens to use that forever damned one-syllable answer no more than five times a day…!" the weapon mistress shouted sarcastically, earning a deadly look from the aforementioned 'Sasuke-kun' who Ino would rather choose to believe had been struck by cupid's arrows, his eyes being solely on her.

"Hn. To answer your earlier question, I'd call it a look of agitation, annoyance, and disgust." The pale eyed boy blurted out suddenly, after remaining quiet all this time, causing the occupant of the neighboring seat (Tenten), to jump up in disbelieving shock.

"Y-You can talk?!" she yelled comically, but the surprise tone of her voice would seem to be more serious than humorous. Everyone shared a good laugh at that, except Sasuke who remained silent, Shino who grunted, Hinata who giggled, and Neji who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys, you'll have to work a little harder to get me to believe that someone could meet there soul mate and know just like that…! … It takes time to get to know someone, and it seems almost imposibble to believe you would know something so important like that right away. Couldn't you just be infatuated, you know, like Ino is with Sasuke?" Naruto fired challengingly.

"But Naruto-kun," the docile looking placid-eyed girl started softly, "You said it yourself…, a 'soul mate'… the counterpart or companion piece to your soul, as in the supposedly undying part of you that lives on forever even after you yourself have physically parted the earth… …but… such things are beyond our knowledge and comprehension, because no one ever comes back to tell us… therefore, a soul mate, being a very crucial part of the entire life aspect, is not fully understood. Who's to say that beyond your knowledge and fathoming, your soul could pick out who it finds desirable? Maybe you might become magnetized to that person, and they to you, and neither of you never truly figure out the reasons as to how or why, you just… know it's what you feel in your heart… your soul." Hinata finished wisely, all the while remaining calm, quiet, and her voice soft and even.

By the time she finished explaining about how one might be able to tell their soul mate apart from all others to Naruto, the rest of the gang had strolled up, a rather touched looking Rock Lee stood stock still front and center, before where they sat on stools, whimpering like a stuck pup and tears falling rather animatedly from his eyes.

"Tha- That was the most beautiful explanation of youthful matters of the heart I have ever heard!! Oh, how happy I am that our newest member is so wise to such important affairs," Lee continued on until… "LEE, If _you _**don't **SHUT THE FUCK UP, I WILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU, REMOVING YOUR REASONS FOR PARTICAPATING IN THE YOUTHFUL ART OF LOVE MAKING!!" Tenten screamed bitterly, removing a pocket knife that glinted dangerously in the fading sunlight.

Lee gulped, and became rather quiet after that little outburst. The whole gang sweat dropped, and after another quick glance at the sky, the normally quiet Shino declared, "I think we should head back." His comrades nodded, before scrambling up, and sauntering back to base, their forehead protectors tied on various body parts, and gleaming proudly in the last rays of dusk for all to see.

They were halfway back to base when a blood-curdling scream pierced the night from the other end of an open alleyway. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" "W-w- What was that?!" Ino whispered. "I don't know, but if someone's getting jumped, I wanna know who it is incase they need our help; let's roll!" Naruto declared, not waiting for the gang and already sprinting off toward the other end of the alley.

"But Naruto, wait, we're gang members, not the freakin' good-deed-doers squad! Hey, are you listening?! We're _supposed_ to cause violence and chaos, **not** stop it!" Kiba called after him.

"It's no use, Kiba, you know as well as I do that as long as anyone can remember, Naruto-sama has been ruled by his morals; if someone needs help, or has run into some trouble, unnecessarily being placed in harm's way, he'll act on an impulse and rush in to save the day, that's just how he is… and probably always will be…" Shino whispered quietly.

The others all sighed and nodded, for they knew it was true, their leader could deny it forever and a day, amen, but he was not meant to play the bad-guy role; he was just too… kind-hearted. Naruto Uzumaki always had, still was, and always would be a good-guy at heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain pink-haired female stood on the corner street, not too far away from where the ramen bar was located. After making a quick dash there to pick up her takeout order, she'd decided to look around a bit since she had never really seen or gotten a chance to explore the sham-racked lower half of the city, her paranoid stepmother deeming it too trashy, too dangerous, and an unsuitable place for a self-respecting, young lady like herself to hang out. But none of that mattered to Sakura; in fact, very little of what her stepmother said actually seemed to stay with her, instead of passing through deafened ears.

So after the young Haruno heiress had had some time to investigate, and grew tired of having to navigate around (she wasn't wearing her comfy walking shoes after all), she decided to call her butler/chauffeur and have him come pick her up and whisk her back to the mansion, before her stepmother threw a fit, and the ramen noodles got cold. The reinsulated wrapping it had been put in would only keep it heated for so long.

She gave a long sigh, dialed her chauffeur's number, and after talking briefly with the man to give him directions on where to come pick her up, she leaned impatiently on a street lamp which happened to flicker on shortly after, signaling the fading of day, and the arrival of dusk.

She hummed a little tune while she waited, not bothering to stop her hum or turn around when she heard footsteps, scuffling a good ways away… When the footsteps dawned ever closer, she finally decided it'd be a good time to open her eyes, and upon doing so, she let out a barely audible gasp. For approaching her, were a group of about five young men, all sauntering slowly toward her, and carrying smug, disgusting smirks, with some underlying lust, malice, and contempt.

"Hey there, cutie; whatcha doin' all alone so late…? …Ya gotta be careful… you might get hurt…" one man said mockingly. He had dingy looking coffee brown hair and light hazel green eyes, he didn't seem the leader, but he did seem enough of a threat, or at least enough to take the poor, unsuspecting heiress down, unless she knew how to fight. Sakura immediately tensed up and cringed a bit, automatically wishing she could be anywhere else but here, but mostly wishing she was safely tucked away in her bedroom at home.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my ride… then, I'll be gone." she answered curtly. She wanted to be polite, as not to do or say anything that might upset this group of raggedy looking ruffians, but like hell if she was just going to open up, and disclose such important information as what goes on in her personal life!

Tch, they'd better take a hike before this heiress threw down the gauntlet, and decided to put on her boxing gloves! Doing a quick survey of surroundings Sakura realized the street corner she was standing on was dimly lit, in a closed off area of town, she was outnumbered.

'_Great, no backup, no more power on my cell phone, no bedamned chauffeur, and no way in hell I'll be able to takem' all… no matter, I'll cook up my personal favorites! Wait 'til they get a load of Sakura's super-sucker punch! Bet they won't wanna come back for seconds when I givem' some broken jaws and at least two of'vem are sprawled bleeding on the floor…! Heh… Thank-you, Kami-sama for giving me two older brothers, that helped me learn how to kick-ass!'_

No she wouldn't be able to take them all, but she sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight; No, they wanted a piece of her? They could have the whole thing! She would serve up her specialties knuckle-sandwiches, fist of fury, castrating kicks, and of course, her personal favorite: Sakura's super-sucker punch.

By the time they got through with her, or she with them, they'd wish they'd never asked for a taste of this goody-goodie two shoes, because when she wanted to, Sakura Haruno would be nothing but spicy tang with an overall taste of bittersweet!

* * *

She carefully placed the ramen noodles in her small satchel bag, gently moving it to the side. Then, she assumed a proper fighting stance, just as her older brothers had taught her. The group began to circle her licking their lips, smug looks of lust plastered on their faces that made her want to spit.

One thug started things off by rushing her and throwing a punch. Sakura quickly dodged and grabbed his fist, bringing him close enough to knee him in the gut, and making him cough so hard, he spit up blood. Wiping the dark crimson liquid away from his mouth, he grinned evilly at her before stepping back, and allowing two of his partners to come rushing in; the other ones followed suit, ready to go at her with all they had.

One threw a kick to her side. She avoided it and grabbed his foot, using it to make him pivot off balance, and send him crashing into another one of his partners. It continued on like this for awhile; they'd punch, she'd dodge, they'd charge, she'd forcefully kick them back.

No, their numbers were still too great to say that her efforts could be considered winning, after all, they kept rotating in and out to avoid the heavy fatigue a rough bout could bring. Unfortunately for Sakura, she was on her own. She had no one there to tag team with. But all things considered, she was still fairing surprisingly well, seeing as their numbers and their muscular, bulky forms should give them the definite advantage over a small, fragile, supposedly weak 5'5 girl like Sakura. Although, it would appear that her secret training sessions with her older brothers in what to do in a situation such as this, were finally paying off.

Sakura moved back to take a deep breath and admire her work; the thugs all looked pretty beat up and worn out, their greasy clothes and skin which had been grimy to begin with, were now even dingier after being covered in a thick layer of dirt, sweat, and even a little blood. Sakura herself only suffered from a few minor scratches, having tried to keep her distance, and use long-range attacks to avoid the powerful blows and kicks of their behemoth-sized feet and fist.

'_Hmm… I'm doing much better than I thought I would. I'm beginning to think these guys are all talk, and not much else… It seems they'd have been able to over power me with sheer size alone, if they used a bit of strategy and tried to force me into a corner, so to speak. Well, time to finish this up, so I can go find a payphone and make my quick get-away,' _Sakura thought proudly.

Just then, Sakura felt a leg come crashing into her gut, hard. The impact of the booted foot being slammed straight into her poor, unsuspecting stomach, caught her off guard, making her lose her balance and stumble backward a ways, doubling over and clutching her gut in agony.

She tried to stand up straight, wincing at the throbbing pain that seemed to root deep from within her abdomen. She sent a cold, condescending glare towards the group of burly males that were quickly closing in on her. Sakura cursed herself profusely in the confinements of her head, _'I can't believe I would be so fuckin' stupid! What was one of the first things Akane ever taught me about fighting?! Never ever drop your guard, unless you want to give your opponent the chance they need to steal victory!'_

Sakura spat a bit of blood out on the ground, and wiped away some of the crimson liquid that had clung to her mouth and lips. Having seen Sakura let her guard down, the burly fellows had taken the moment to recuperate and rush at her, in one last attempt to savagely pummel her down; if not for anything else, it was a way to get back at this- this _girl _for daring to take a stab at their overly-pompous chauvinistic pride as males, but especially as street fighters of notable status, at least for the common thug, and at least in their opinions.

Sakura was utterly worn out and didn't know exactly how much fight she had left, but things certainly did not look good for her. She did a few sharp intakes of breath, in a futile attempt to slow her heart-rate, and level off her ragged breathing to a minimal pant. She could endure quite a few heavy kicks and blows, her private 'training' sessions with her brothers having taught her to toughen up considerably in the two-year time span they had been practicing and teaching Sakura how to defend herself.

But train as she might that all still did nothing to hide the fact that Sakura's stamina had never really been the best. Although she did have quite a bit of it, she'd found out longer bouts of intensive training sessions, could and would cause her to tire easily, much faster than usual, as she still had yet to master how to conserve and harness her massive strength.

While both her brothers/sensei(s) had decreed she had enormous, almost inhuman amounts of strength and great potential with her stamina-control, something she didn't fully understand herself, she would still need perseverance, hard-work, dedication, and lots more intensive training, perhaps more than they could give.

After watching her train and practice closely, her sibling had theorized that in order for Sakura to gain control over the massive energy lying within, she had to be put in a life or death situation first, so as to draw it the fullness of her abilities out, then, she'd somehow have to learn to channel her strength without her having to put her life on a limb.

"Umph!" she grunted as once again, a furiously fired fist was thrust into her gut, this time the thugs were pummeling their fist and feet at various unprotected body parts. Coming at her from her blind spot, and landing blow after blow, kick after kick into her ribs, chest, face, sides, and shins, not to mention her poor, aching gut, which had suffered the most damage thus far as it was conveniently placed within their range of assault and of course, within reach.

Sakura had no way of protecting herself from all these barrages thrown at her at once. Finally, they'd decided she'd had enough, and slammed her into the nearby wall near the entrance of the open alleyway. The leader slowly stepped up, roughly grabbing her chin in his cold, calloused, grimy hand and sharply twisting her head around to face him, forcing her to suck in a sharp intake of breath, as to keep her from screaming out in agony.

Sakura was determined, no matter what; she would _**not **_give them that satisfaction. "Not so tough, now, are you girly?" their leader whispered menacingly, his rancid breath so putrid she felt as if it was taking the last of her precious supply of oxygen away. Sakura struggled to bite back tears as he slipped a hand up her tattered shirt, shivering in disgust as his cold, grubby fingers snaked their way across her stomach.

'_This was not the way I imagined myself spending my afternoon…! ...or having my first time…! Great, beaten and banged on a desolate street corner near some deserted alleyway, and no one around to hear me scream…! Oh, fucking perfect, could my life get any better?!'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

Just then, the grimy, unwanted hand moved around to unclip the back of her bra and in a last desperate attempt to draw the attention of some coincidental passerby, anyone who could possibly save her, or spare her from losing her virginity on a lonely desolate street corner, she screamed; she screamed as loud as humanly possible, so loud that the sound echoed down the empty street, and startled the thugs into stumbling back, and unbeknownst to her, catching the highly sensitive ears of a rebellious blond and his wayward crew of misfits.

Racing down the damp grey streets at an alarming break-neck pace, Naruto Uzamaki stumbled toward the ear-piercing, blood-curdling cry, only to be stunned into a quickly mounting rage at what he found…

* * *

I think this'll be my last chapter for today. I'm bushed, I've spent all day back and forth trying to get these chapters ready to post for you guys, so I really hope you'll take time from your busy summer schedules to read and review them... Thanks, I'd be much obliged!

BTW, I'll need at least five more reviews, before the next chapter goes up, please remember no flames please, and now, I bid you all... ado!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- I'm a Believer

**Chapter Five**- I'm a Believer

Sakura still couldn't believe this was all happening to her. One minute, she's standing on the street corner waiting patiently for the chauffeur, who by the way, had never shown up, when she's jumped by some grubby thugs, who managed to catch her off guard long enough to brutally subdue her and pin her against the cold brick-cement wall, where it seemed luck, or lack there of, would find her now.

'_If it weren't for bad luck, I'd have none at all,'_ Sakura thought bitterly. She was beginning to fade into unconsciousness, and by now, she had no more energy left to fight her attackers off, or even care what would become of her at this moment. All she wanted to do right now was find a way home, or a payphone so she could call someone to pick her up, take a warm shower upon her arrival, then collapse into the inviting confinements of her soft mattress and cozy silk covers.

Sakura was just about ready to give up, and let fate have its cruel ways with her, when suddenly; an angry shout beckoned her from her sluggish thoughts and forced her to return from her disembarking to the world of sleep. "Hey, just what the hell do you think you're doing to her?! Get off, or else!" someone yelled.

Sakura had never heard the voice in her life, but she was sure glad to hear it now, somehow managing to comprehend what they were saying, and realizing that they were not her enemy; help had arrived, and not a minute too soon in Sakura's opinion.

All eyes, with the exception of Sakura's, who was still pinned firmly against the hard wall, and far too tired and sore to even try and move her neck, turned to the figure who had come charging from the side alley near where the little skirmish had taken place, and was now standing stiffly only a few feet away, staring stonily ahead, clenching and unclenching his fist, and looking at them coldly with blood-lusting eyes. His bright red eyes and menacing glare were the only things to be seen from the darkness that surrounded him.

"Hey, brat, you stay out of this, or we'll mess you up even worse then this smart-mouthed, little bitch, here." the leader threatened.

The figure gave a menacing chuckle, before slowly emerging from the darkness to make his identity known. "Oh really…? Humph, I'd like to see you try." the boy growled viciously.

Now that he had come closer to where the five thuggish men had Sakura pinned to the wall, the moonlight, along with the dimly lit street lamp, had illuminated his figure, casting a chilling and metallic glow over his creamy tan skin, and bathing the offending thugs in a eerie feeling of unsettlement. The thug's eyes widened considerably, as they could now see a shiny silver metal plate gleaming proudly from the navy blue head band tied tightly around his forehead.

"T-Th- That's the forehead protector for the members of the Konoha Kill Clan, the most fearsome, brutal street gang to ever roam the fire country… …that means the brat's a member…!" one thug spoke up horrified.

Naruto gave a sly smirk, showing his razor sharp pearly white and unusually large canines. The thugs flinched, feeling their luck had run out the moment this kid had decided to interfere. Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the muggers all in the blink of an eye. The poor thugs could feel his warm blowing raggedly against their necks and sending shivers down their spines.

'_Man, who knew it'd all end here… but then, what is the end if not unexpected? This kid… sorta feels like I imagined finally meeting the reaper of death might be. For once, I'm the scared, defenseless prey completely at the mercy of a vicious predatory animal…_' the thug leader thought. He heard a dark chuckle from behind him but he dared not turn around, for he knew it was the most foolish thing a man could do to look straight in the eye.

"Not _only _am I a _**member**_ of the toughest gang in all the fire country… I'm the **leader**." Naruto whispered darkly.

And with that, Naruto quickly reached out and swiped a clawed hand across one poor unsuspecting thug's neck, severing a major artery. Instantly, the man fell to the ground, eyes frozen blankly in fear, warm blood still gushing from the jaggedly deep wound. Naruto disappeared, and the thugs began dropping like flies. One thug had a large open gash in his side, showing his torn intestines, another, simply had what looked to be a chiropractic needle sticking from a precise pressure point, causing the complete shut down his mind, of course, killing him instantly. The next thug had been decapitated, and the last had a jagged wound running down his chest and cutting across his heart.

In the midst of all the bloodshed and the grotesque heap of butchered bodies, Naruto stood there licking away the blood that coated his lethally clawed hands, before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and looking up at the last remaining thug to give a sly, evil grin. "Taste like… foul meat but, the blood taste bittersweet," Naruto purred darkly. Disappearing once again, then reappearing behind the final thug, who'd been standing frozen in fear and awe at the horrible sight before him and Naruto's ruthlessness, the thug's eyes visibly widened, knowing his time had come and whether he wanted to or not, he would meet death tonight. Or perhaps, he already did… This kid was the perfect embodiment of death itself: dark, cryptic, silent, swift, intimidating and merciless.

"It takes a set of real big men to mug a poor, defenseless girl and gang up on her five to one. But… you'd have to be some even bigger men to turn around and run away like a bunch of wimpy-ass pusses, when someone your own size stands up to you!" Naruto taunted. "If it's one thing I can't stand, it's a man who'll readily commit the crime, but can't own up to the consequences and take responsibility for whatever it is he's done. Running away from punishment instead of accepting it like a man… Che, please. You're a pathetic excuse for a human life. Please allow me to put you out of your misery," and with that, Naruto thrust his sharp claws through the man's back, causing a scream of anguish to escape his lips before he fell to the ground lifeless, Naruto glaring at the unmoving body coldly as he carelessy tossed the man's internal organs to the dirty streets, before turning away from the bloodshed he had caused.

There he stood, in the moonlight, underneath the street lamp, a murderous glow still gleaming in those bloody red eyes. " …Child's play," he whispered gruffly.

He was cut from his moment of reverie when he heard someone behind him calling his name, "Naruto!"

He turned around to see his gang standing there in the entrance of the alleyway, mouths agape, eyes wide open in awe. Despite the fact of them all being gang members, and all having committed horribly sadistic crimes against innocents, and enemies alike, none had ever seen such a violent and brutal display in all their life, gang members or not. And to think such a ruthless deed could be committed by one person in less than ten minutes, for it had taken them awhile to decide whether or not they should let Naruto handle his own personal affairs, or follow suit in case he needed assistance. Tch, by the looks of it, the latter of the two was highly unlikely, and obviously not the case. Then again, being the leader of the most feared syndicate for miles around, it must be for a reason. And now they all quite plainly saw why…

_'So… this is his real power, eh? In the five years I've worked with him, never have I seen such a brutal and beastly display of violence from him… Something about this scene must've really shaken him up,'_ Shino thought.

'_Such power, such anger, such bloodshed… Yes. Why even now, I can feel such a murderous aura leaking from his pores it's almost unimaginable a human being could harbor so much hatred and negativity and not have self-destructed by now… But then again, what if he's not really human? It wouldn't really surprise me…nothing really does anymore,'_ Neji thought stoically.

'_Naruto… Is this really what Iruka's death has done to you? Has your pent up anger and your desire for vengeance really made you this incredibly strong? This… No, even more than this, is the kind of power I need to successfully complete my own personal quest of vengeance,'_ Sasuke thought darkly.

Every one was frozen stiff in shock at coming across such a sadistic scene, and even though they knew he was cold-hearted, merciless, uncaring, unbelievably strong, and perhaps even inhuman, it still took them all a while to soak in the information that Naruto was the cause of it.

Naruto continued to stare at them blankly, his inner expressions unreadable and his eyes having returned to their normally lively looking electric blue, but still missing that spark of warmth and energy that all eyes carried, the light that had nothing to do with happiness or emotions, but rather told you someone alive actually occupied the body, that let you know they weren't just an empty shell somehow managing to move almost robotically on their own, but that there was a spirit operating the machinery, someone there.

But, there was no such light in the blonde boy's eyes, they were icy, stony and cold beyond the point of simply being unemotional or belonging to a highly composed individual, it was almost as if no one were home and the body was running itself on autopilot until the day if and when its owner would return.

Suddenly the gang leader grunted, "I've had my fun for tonight. Come, we're moving out and returning to base before someone discovers any of this," with that, Naruto simply turned around, hands casually in his pockets before calmly sauntering away. When he sensed no one was following him, he turned around to glare daggers at his gang. "Well, what are you all standing there waiting for?! Move out!" he barked impatiently.

This time, the gang had finally regained their composure, hurriedly arranging themselves in single file, before rushing to catch up with their leader, who was already halfway down the alleyway. Hinata, TenTen, and Ino were stuck at the back of the line, so they were among the last ones to pass the crumpled form of the unconscious pinkette leaning slumped against the stone brick wall, her duffel bag lying nearby. Out of curiosity, the three girls glanced down, three pairs of eyes widening as a result of the realization that this girl had _pastel pink_ hair. Hinata and Ino simultaneously released two identical gasp of shock upon instantly realizing who the girl was. "I-It's… Sakura!!" both girls uttered quietly in unison.

After realizing their words had been echoed, they turned to face one another, giving identical looks of skepticism. "You know Sakura…?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah, do you??" Ino asked equally as curious. Tenten stood there confusedly, her warm cocoa colored eyes darting questioningly from Ino, to Hinata, to the mysterious pink-haired girl lying unconscious on the ground, and back again.

Hinata nodded slowly. "She's the heiress of the prestigious and extremely wealthy Haruno family. Her father and mine work together as business associates. They're both head executives for two of Konoha's top enterprises, so Sakura and I met at one of our fathers' business parties and got to talking about how hard it is to be an heiress and attempt to lead a normal life. Needless to say, we hit it off perfectly, and the bond only became stronger after we learned Sakura was to be attending the same school I'd gone to for years." Hinata explained.

Ino nodded in understanding. TenTen stood there wordlessly, listening to the conversation and soaking in the new information about some of her comrades' pasts.

"So… How do you know her?" Hinata asked.

"Well," Ino began, she stopped to check Sakura's pulse and then, the rest of her body to examine the various cuts, scrapes, and bruises as well as look for any serious injuries. She frowned when she found a large gash across her mid-drift and a few large bruises on her mid-back that would make any movements that required those particular muscles very painful to impossible, therefore, leaving Sakura virtually immobile for awhile.

"I met Sakura, also known by me as forehead girl, on a chat room in the seventh grade. We hit it off after we found out we had a lot of things in common, apparently, that included our choice of love interest at the time…" she paused here for dramatic affect.

"Oh and just who might that have been?" TenTen asked curiously, unable to remain quiet any longer. Both girls looked up, somewhat startled at the fact that TenTen was still there. After getting over their brief moment of shock, Ino simply responded,

"Believe it or not, it was Sasuke." Ino replied, smiling nostalgically as she continued to inspect Sakura's wounds, before reaching into the fanny pack she'd been wearing on her waist and pulling out some gauze tape, bandage wrap, cotton balls, antiseptic, and other things she thought she might need to thoroughly clean the girl's wounds. The lavender-eyed ex-heiress, and the tomboyish brunette's eyes widened in shock.

"S-S-Sasuke-san?!" Hinata squeaked in surprise.

"Yep," Ino answered simply. "You see, Sasuke transferred to my school in the second grade, but I'm not sure why, since he was going to a really big academy school for aspiring young scholars and athletes and only the best of the best can go there. And I'm sure we all can agree that Sasuke-kun's the best!" Ino squealed happily.

"…"

Hinata and TenTen remained silent. Ino cleared her throat and continued on in her serious tone as if nothing awkward had happened, "Anyway, a lot of rich people send their kids there, so I guess that explains why Sakura went there too… I mean, I knew she was smart, so it's no wonder why she went to that school, but I would never have guessed _she_ was an **heiress** _too_. She struck me as a normal preteen schoolgirl just like me, so I had no reason to suspect she was leading some kind of double life," Ino rambled on.

Hinata nodded in understanding, "Hai, Sakura told me once that she didn't like people to know she was an heiress, because then they might looking at her differently, and try to befriend her for the wrong reasons. It really isn't easy being wealthy, because then people tend to assume you have the perfect life and you get everything anybody could possibly imagine… It usually never occurs to them that wealthy children usually lack the things most people take for granted, and that just like any other lifestyle, being extremely wealthy has its cons." Hinata explained.

"Like what?" Tenten asked curiously. She'd come from a poor family that worked extra hard just to make enough money to put food on the table and afford a rinky-dink house to live in. Just like Hinata had said, she had always assumed rich kids had nothing to worry about, because everything they ever wanted, they got. She'd even go as far as to say she was jealous of them, and held some form of resentment for kid's who lived in the laps of luxury and relished in the limelight.

"Well, nobody starts out wealthy, everybody has to start out being poor or slightly better off at some point, so eventually, they'd have to somehow become rich, and when that happens, is when things usually tend to get a bit out of hand. Suddenly, it's fancy cars, big mansions, exclusive dinner parties, luxurious vacations, days at the spa, and so on," Hinata began.

"So… I still don't see what's wrong with that," Ino said innocently.

"What's wrong with it is that sooner or later they'll succumb to greed and their behavior will take a drastic turn, usually for the worst. They become obsessed with superficial things that they find temporary pleasure in, before discarding them to search for something else to make them happy. So in short, after awhile, people who have never had fancy things and suddenly get them usually tend to get caught up in the glamour and splendor of it all, you know, they lose sight of themselves. They may feel like they're missing something but most people never really figure out what that is, so they spend the rest of their lives trying to find it, all the while living an empty and unfulfilled existence..." Hinata paused at seeing the girls' thoughtful faces, as they hung on every word she spoke like a fish to a hook. "…Do you know what it is they miss so badly?" Hinata asked in a calm tone that made it sound like she was hiding some big miraculous secret. Both girls shook their heads "no".

"They miss the companionship of those they may have known before they became wealthy, they miss the satisfaction of knowing they work as hard as they can to make things better for their families and loved ones, they miss striving to achieve that goal and the motivation and commitment that it took to get them where so far, they miss out on the fact that it's the switch of leaving behind the lifestyle they've grown fond of or accustomed to, because that was the lifestyle that brings them the most happiness, and therefore, the lifestyle they were meant to, and should be leading. I don't care how much money you make, or it puts a lifetime supply of freshly baked bread on the table, living a lifestyle that doesn't make you happy and ultimately goes against your morals in one way or another, is a wasted existence. The life of a caged bird unable to spread its wings and fly or sing its cheerful tune of joy is the worst possible life one could know. I know, because at one point, that life was mine, was Sasuke's, still is Sakura's, I'm guessing." Hinata said solemnly.

Ino and Tenten hung their heads in shame and guilt for being so envious and bitter towards those more fortunate than themselves. Hinata, seeing this placed a comforting hand on both girls' shoulders, succeeding in capturing their attention. Once she saw their focus was on her, she sent them a gentle and reassuring smile that instantly made both girls feel warm and refreshed from head to toe. It would appear the dainty and dazzling ex-heiress would have that affect on others. "There's no need to be ashamed. Had I not known from first hand experience how taxing and stressful the life of a _really_ rich person could be I just might have been pretty jealous myself. Please just know that leading the luxurious life of a celebrity like you see on TV is not always all its cracked up to be." Hinata assured.

Both girls nodded their heads in understanding, and before anyone could do anything else they heard an angry shout echoing from the dark and supposedly empty, alleyway. "Hey, just what do you three think you're doing!! I said I wanted you back at the base, and I'll be damned if I didn't mean it! What's got you lollygagging back here?! Don't you know disobeying a direct order made by a subordinate but the leader no less could result in severe punishment!? And by severe I'm talking straight up medieval torture. Do you want me to hang you upside down by your toenails before I burn you at the stakes!?" Naruto snarled cruelly.

The girls gulped nervously, and instantly a vision of the brutal scene of bloodshed that still lay just a few feet away went flashing through their minds, and they had absolutely no doubt that their infuriated leader would feel no remorse at all about making those gruesome threats a reality. And _**that**_ was _surely_ a promise. At once all three girls started talking desperately trying to find a decent explanation for their seemingly blatant disregard to a direct order by known other than their all-supreme commander and chief. After a little less than two minutes, Naruto had already gotten tired of listening to their senseless chatter which sounded like a sea of very noisy and highly confused chickens, and so opted to shut them up the best way he knew how. "SILENCE!" he hissed out exasperatedly. Instantly, all was silent. "Now," Naruto began in a painfully slow and composed voice that told he meant business, "I want just one of you to explain what the hell is going on here. And I want your explanation to be coherent and comprehensible or my patience will finally reach its end and all three of you will suffer the consequences. So I suggest which ever one of you can remain calm and relaxed do the talking, or else save me the trouble of trying to decipher your dolphin language and allow me to begin my punishment now." Naruto's said icily, his chillingly calm tone and undeniable hostile aura sending shivers up all three girls' spines.

Ino, deciding to be brave and stand up to their dangerously livid leader spoke first, "Well you see, Naruto-sama," she began, her voice miraculously sounding a great deal stronger than she felt. "We were on our way to rejoin the group and head back to base as instructed when we couldn't help but notice the girl you rescued look kind of familiar. So we took it upon ourselves to investigate and discovred her to be an old friend of mine and Hinata's. We're sorry, we didn't mean to dawdle." Ino pleaded humbly.

Naruto's facial expression was as blank and unreadable as ever, but to any who knew him well, -not including the three anxious girls standing nervously before him- you could see a tiny spark flash momentarily in his lifeless azure eyes as Naruto carefully processed and analyzed the situation and all events leading up to it at that point. But to his three insubordinates and to virtually everyone else refrained to watching the dark and mysterious young man from afar, it would have been impossible to see as it seemed his response came mere milliseconds later. "I see. So, this friend of yours… …can she be trusted with the gangs whereabouts lest she meet with a rather untimely and unfortunate end?" Naruto asked cautiously, but still menacingly cold. Both Ino and Hinata nodded their heads vigorously up and down.

"Oh yes!! You can trust her, we do completely! Sakura wouldn't tell a soul!" they chirped reassuringly, neither wanting to see their innocent friend meet with "a rather untimely and unfortunate end" because of something she had absolutely no control over. With a single grunt and a curt nod, Naruto once again turned his back to them so he was facing the entrance of the darkened alleyway, as if to saunter into the abyss and disappear from sight in its murky depths. Instead he bent down on one knee and looked over his shoulder at the confused girls.

"Help me get your friend on my back," he said gruffly.

It took the three a while to register with their leaders commands and by the time it had, the blonde male had once again grown extremely agitated and impatient, "Well, what are you waiting for I don't have a lifetime to wait, you know. Put her own so we can take her back to the base. Or should I just save myself the energy, and leave her here to freeze, be raped, or killed?" Naruto questioned impatiently.

This remark finally seemed to snap the trio from their wanderings and back to reality as Ino and Hinata quickly grabbed Sakura by her arms and legs and began hoisting her onto the hunched form of their cruel and controlling commander, still not completely fathoming just what was going on. It wasn't like Naruto to show mercy or offer to bring a total and complete stranger to their secret headquarters under the presumptions of two petty cadets with no more than three years gang life experience under one's belt. This was a big risk and could be a serious mistake if this girl they were bringing back turned out to be unreliable after all and they let her learn their secrets and leave. Of course they'd never do that, should that be the case but there was also the fifteen percent chance she could escape, and there was still plenty of room for marginal errors.

Not even Naruto himself was entirely sure why he'd be willing to take such a big risk that could possibly spell disaster and bring doom and destruction upon the organization he'd come to call his home, but more so, his throne. For he ruled there and not a one had superiority or authoritative control beyond his. He simply would not allow it. So then, why and how was he allowing this girl to be brought back to base in the first place? He pondered this question even before Hinata's soft and melodic voice meekly asked the same thing. Quickly racking his mind for a reasonable explanation, he finally told himself and her, that it was because he had a few questions he needed to ask this strange girl who he'd heard Ino say was named Haruno Sakura. '_What an oddly appropriate name for such a rare and beautiful girl. It suits her quite well, too._' Naruto thought absently. Then it registered, and he quickly tried to erase the presence of such intruding thoughts from his head, but to no avail.

'_I have no feelings whatsoever toward this girl! She means nothing to me at all because I feel nothing at all. I've lost sight of such human capabilities as love, sympathy, and compassion so long ago I can't even remember. I don't even feel pain anymore. There's no fear of death anymore. I could easily kill this pathetic pink-haired girl and all those who oppose her death in an instant. I simply chose not to_.' Naruto told himself confidently, though somewhere in his mind he knew he didn't really believe it.

There had to be another reason why he was doing this, one that even he didn't know yet. He tried telling himself he didn't kill her because he simply just was not in the mood. But his mind wouldn't let him believe him and in fact seemed to be turning his own thoughts against him so that his logic seemed completely irrational and he was getting a headache just thinking about it. Naruto tried to shut his mind down completely and instead focus on how much farther they'd have to walk in order to reach base and his weary feet to be allowed a rest. But of course his mind wouldn't give him rest even now as more and more complicated questions with open-ended answers plagued his thoughts and would surely haunt his dreams tonight. Around in around they went, swarming his head until Naruto was almost sure he'd collapse from the effort it took to keep both himself and the unconscious girl on his back standing upright. He stopped to lean against the cool brick wall of the abandoned alleyway and his teammates who'd been trailing slightly behind scrambled to their leader's side to see what was the cause for the stop in progress.

When asked by Ino if he was alright and would like one of them to try and carry Sakura for awhile, he simply responded with a short scoff of indignance and defiance before hoisting himself from the wall and continuing on down the alleyway, leaving his temporarily halted comrades rushing to catch up with his retreating form which by now had made it to the other end of the alley and the bolted man hole entrance that lead to the expanse of mazes that would then lead them to the corridors in the very heart of the huge underground mansion. Naruto had finally succumbed to his endless and tiresome thoughts by now and allowed them to cloud out everything around him and inhabit his mind until he found another more effective way to get rid of them_._

_**'You could have easily killed her in her weakened state, and all three girls at their strongest, should they try and oppose. So why then, did you not only spare this Haruno girl but willingly offer to bring her back to the headquarters? Could she perhaps be your one and only weakness, discovered at last? Or could you have possibly been weak underneath all along and the sudden appearance of this girl was what it took to trigger long-forgotten emotions and set of a series of chain reactions?' **_Naruto's darker half taunted mercilessly_._

_'But didn't I get rid of my emotions? Didn't I numb my heart to such feelings as love and pain? How is that possible, that some part of the foolish young child I once was somehow managed to live on and was rekindled by some random girl that just suddenly shows up??' _wondered Naruto.

_**'I've told you dumb ass, you were always weak, your pathetic human emotions and the broken and lonely child you thought had died, was buried deep down inside you, was always there. Perhaps it was just waiting for the time when you'd rediscover it, so it could regain control of your body and mind once again,'**_The dark half sneered.

'_What? But I can't let that happen… I can't go back to that stupid little boy I once was…! I… …I …It's over and done with. That part of me is gone, never to return and this is who I am now, this is the present and there's no going back. It'd be unbelievably stupid to waste my time trying. So I won't even entertain such ridiculous notions.' _Naruto thought confidently.

_**'Fight all you want, but sooner or later you will come to realize that you are still very much human, and that your annoying mortal emotions are still very much alive. The more you struggle, the deeper you'll become ensnared in a self-woven web of lies, confusion, bitterness, and deceit. And when that time comes, you will finally have to acknowledge that the only way you will ever hope to escape is with **__**my**__** help. I look forward to that day Naruto, I look forward to the day when you hand me the key to your own demise and finally, after all these years, I'll be in control! WAHAHA!'**_ the dark voice bellowed, and then it was gone, as if it had never been and Naruto had imagined it all.

Naruto tried to pretend he had, that it was all just his disillusionment and that he had suffered from a mild and extremely brief case of insanity that was certainly nothing to worry about or fear. But his darker half's words had gotten to him, and deep within the manifestation of bitterness and hatred that lurked within his heart and suffocated the flow of love and happiness, keeping them well surprised and unable to spread throughout, were battling for dominance in an all-out war on the psyche. One last distinctive thought ran thought the boy's mind, not as disturbing as the most recent but somehow unsettling none the less. '_What if my darker half is right?? What if something really is going wrong with me? Could I… …possibly be falling for this Haruno girl after just meeting her?! No. That's ridiculous, I don't believe in true love at first sight. That's for air-headed dreamers who live in the fantasy world, that's for romance obsessed girls like Hinata and TenTen and Ino, not me, not a hard-core, daredevil-type **guy** like me!! But still, a part of me wants to believe there is such a thing as true love at first sight, and adventures you only hear about from story books or the movies can happen in real life...'_

Some part of Naruto still wanted to believe that there was still some good left in the world, a reason to dare, to hope, to dream, to wish, to believe. Naruto Uzumaki now found himself struggling, as all in one moment, everything he thought he knew he now started to question and all the things he thought he stood for didn't seem so great, noble, or honorable, didn't seem that worthy of causes worth living by and fighting for. Just what was going on with his head? And was all this really caused by one girl, one girl who he really didn't know and never even met? Glancing over his shoulder to look at the bruise and battered face of the sleeping Haruno girl, Naruto thought that somewhere inside of him, if only a little piece had been converted, and the hyperactivity and child-like enthusiasm had been restored.

It was only a small piece but it was a start. The sense of human qualities that had made his stunning blue eyes sparkle like sapphires and shine with cheer and life were slowly, very slowly returning. Maybe he'd become a believer yet still, who knew? But although the real Naruto was finally just starting to be reborn and reemerge something else was emerging, too, something somber and chilling.

The most twisted sort of mind game was being waged inside the blonde boy's head. And deeper still, a silent and sinister force was beginning to stir and awaken from its prison where it had quietly been lying dormant, until now…

* * *

**Well, how was it? Finally a chapter after all this time, right! Sorry, but high schools got me swamped out... But I'm sick today, so I decided to post another chaper for your reading enjoyment. I know, Naruto's personality seems darker and more sinister all of a sudden compared to how it was in the very begining of the story. But really, that's how I intended for it to be from the start.**

**So, expect for me to go back and rewrite previous chapters to better fit the hostile darker mood. Just don't expect it any time too soon, 'cause between reading other fics, writing some more of my own, eating, lazing around, sleeping, and doing whatever else really sick people do, I won't be able to stay on the computer for too long. I at least have to take a nap and eat some ramen in between. Ramen's good and it makes everything better! Mmm... Miso Beef Ramen, my fave! Oh sorry, it'd just, ramen's always been among my all time favorite foods for as long as I can remember, way before I ever found out about Naruto.**

** And yes, there was actually a time where that was literally all I'd really eat, breakfast, lunch, and dinner and I never really got tired of it. Unfortunately, my family forced me to give up ramen for awhile and now my occasional off the wall cravings are the end result. Well enough about my precious ramen, gotta go now, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys and girls! I know it's been awhile but hopefully, it hasn't been too long; I don't really think so. I mean, considering how busy I am trying to manage my personal life, high school, and all the other stuff, I'd say I've updated with record timing! Anyway, here's chapter six. Please enjoy. And remember to tell me with a ****nice****, ****thorough**** and ****appropriate**** review.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**-Missing and Mourning

* * *

It was early morning and still plenty dark, as the stars dimly twinkled over the sleepy city and the tired, pale moon prepared to switch places with the bright and vibrant sun, soon. The lack of light cast the tall grey buildings into shadows, and shrouded the streets and alleyways with darkness.

For those who didn't have to attend school, or worry about rushing to prepare for another long day on the job, the arrival of sunup didn't mean much, because sleeping in was preformed at peek perfection when you wake up around the mid-day hours.

However, one weary teen found himself rousing unusually early, although he'd much rather stay asleep.

But for some reason, his body seemed to be moving on autopilot, and his brain was in too much of a fog to sort out the meaning behind his own actions or do anything to stop them. And then, while stumbling lethargically into his bathroom, he remembered… Today was the anniversary of _that_ day, that one particular day when life as he'd known it had suddenly taken another unexpected turn, and once again, his world had all just come crashing down around him.

Silently, as if in a trance, he washed and dressed himself, putting on a black long-sleeved t-shirt and matching jogging pants, as a way of honoring the occasion, before slipping on his favorite cloak and giving himself the once over in his full-length mirror. Miraculously, in the midst of all the intensity, the young man couldn't help but permit himself the smallest of microscopic smiles.

Although, many things about and around the attractive blonde had changed over the years, it seemed even now, his fixation with the color orange still remained. He stepped back and away from the mirror, away from the image of the man who he could no longer say he recognized, and turned to his wooden nightstand, removing the coal black head band with the gleaming metal plate and tightly tying it around his forehead, before exiting the spacious bedroom and sauntering stiffly through the hallway's huge wooden door.

Seconds after he had entered and expertly weaved through the hideout's complex system of mazes and long winding corridors, he arrived in front of the door of none other than his second in command, the brooding and ruthless raven, who was currently slumbering, after a long night of tossing and turning, falling in and out of a restless and fitful sleep, plagued by twisted nightmares and foreboding visions.

Casually, the leader reached into his cloak's pocket, pulling from it a small golden latch, long and straight, except where it was curved to form a hook at the end. Its primary purpose may have been to secure and lock something away, perhaps even keep intruders from opening a forbidden area. But, in this case, it served as the perfect make-shift key, and instead of being used to keep a door _closed_, it would be used to help _open _one.

Slipping the 'spare key' in, the blonde calmly jiggled the tiny hooked rod around in the key hole a few times, before finally hearing a distinctive clicking sound as confirmation.

Grabbing the doorknob in his hand, he then proceeded to slowly turn it while using a small amount of his weight to push the door open, as expected, not being met with even the smallest amount of resistance. He walked in to the room, his steps quiet, even, and graceful. He smoothly stepped over to the large bed, adorned in navy and black, reaching out a nicely tanned hand to give the snoozing creature curled up under the sheets a rough shove.

"Sasuke," the blonde hissed softly, trying to wake the raven without also bringing about his annoyingly bad attitude, not that he couldn't easily counteract and subdue it with one of his own, it was just that he himself didn't want to be up so early, especially on this particular day, and he could certainly do without one of the testy Uchiha's foul "morning mood swings" as Kiba liked to call them. When it seemed his first attempt hadn't worked, the blonde once again gave the sleeping raven another hard shove, this one even rougher than the last.

But all his actions earned him was a disgruntled moan of annoyance and the receiving of the literal cold shoulder, as the still sleeping Sasuke turned his back toward him. By this time, Naruto had lost any patience that might have remained, and was now determined to wake Sasuke up in the cruelest, most obnoxious way he could imagine. He quickly snatched up an empty water pitcher that had been resting on the nightstand nearby and rushed to the nearest bathroom to fill it up with some icy cold water.

After checking the water's temperature and noting how his finger almost instantly went numb, he turned off the tap and rushed back into the bedroom, taking long, balanced strides until he came to a sudden halt right next to the bed. Slowly tilting the pitcher down toward the unsuspecting target, the blonde hissed coolly, "Sasuke… I said **WAKE UP**!"

And then, a startled Sasuke was bolting upward in bed; ebony eyes wide like saucers, face fixed into a look of disbelief and shock. After he recovered, and moved his now wet hair away from his face, he managed to splutter, "W-Wh-What the h-hell?! W-Who d-d-did that? H-How'd you get in m-my r-r-room? T-the d-d-door was l-locked. I-I m-made s-s-s-sure of it,"

Naruto simply stared down at the now freezing cold, soaking wet raven with unfeeling eyes. "It's about time you woke up," he snapped.

"Naruto? I should have guessed it was you. Who else would come and get me up this early without any regard whatsoever as to how I might feel about it, or whether or not I needed my sleep." Sasuke groaned, shaking having stopped and now able to talk without his teeth chattering.

"Spare me the melodramatic bullshit, Sasuke. I just came to tell you I'm going out; I'll most likely be back in a few hours, so you don't have to wait around. Everyone had better be ready to attend a last minute mandatory meeting by the time I get back, and that includes members who do not reside on base. You're in charge until I get back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, crystal. Now can I go back to sleep?" Sasuke asked grumpily.

"Do whatever you want, just be ready by the time I get back, or be prepared to suffer the consequences," came the cold reply. This was soon followed by footsteps, as Naruto swiftly stepped across the nicely polished wood floors, and shut the door as he left, leaving Sasuke to glare bitterly at where he'd once been.

"Hn... Talk about a rude awakening…" he muttered, before discarding his soggy t-shirt, carelessly tossing it to the floor, yanking the covers back over his head, and returning to the land of much needed sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the city, news was spreading quickly about the disappearance of a young heiress, who had never returned home after going out to run some errands for her stepmother… And in a lavishing mansion fit for Hollywood's biggest celebrities, an ear-splitting cry of anguish filled the air, as a distraught and disoriented stepmother frantically paced the floors, her husband and two stepsons close by her side, hopelessly trying to calm her down.

"How could this happen! I only sent Sakura out to run a few errands and she just… disappears! Where could she have gone off to? What if something happened to her? What if she's tied up in a dumpster somewhere? What if-,"

"Aiya, that's enough," her husband said sternly. "She hasn't been missing that long, there's still a good chance we could find her, safe and unharmed. Sakura is a very capable and responsible girl; she can handle herself. And I'm sure whatever trouble she might have gotten into, she'll still manage to find a way to get herself out. She's a Haruno, after all, and we Haruno are known for being remarkably quick-witted and sound of mind." Mr. Haruno assured. Although, deep down, he wasn't really sure who needed the most convincing, his wife or himself.

But his words of comfort seemed to effectively calm the distraught woman down at least… …but how long would she stay calm was the question.

Virtually invisible and totally forgotten, Akane and Hayato stood at attention, quietly engaged in their own private conversation. "How much longer is this going to take already? My baby sister's somewhere out there, lost and alone, and god damnit, I want action, I want results, and I want them now!" Akane hissed angrily, greens eyes glowing dangerously, bitter scowl across his face, arms crossed over his chest, and foot tapping impatiently every now and then.

His brother shook his head, rubbing his face with one hand and giving a long, tired sigh, "I'm just as worried as you are, bro. Don't forget, she's my sister, too. But I'm sure the detectives are doing the best they can. Sakura's bound to turn up somewhere; we've got search teams scouring the whole city, private investigators patrolling everywhere, the best money can buy."

Akane scoffed, sending his brother a doubtful look, "Tch. The best they can?! My little sister is missing and you're telling me I shouldn't panic because search teams and some dim-witted volunteers are out there, running around in circles like some idiotic pansies, while my sister, who they care nothing about, still remains missing? They could all care less about finding Sakura; the only things they're interested in are having their names in the newspaper, gaining instant glory, oh, and let's not forget the three million dollar reward."

Hayato knew he was right, of course, but he'd been trying to remain composed so as not to send Aiya spiraling over the edge in panic, and keep Akane from going red with rage and doing something reckless and stupid he might regret later. But it was too late for all that; Aiya was in the middle of having a nervous-breakdown, Akane was past the point of no return, and the household was in a state of total disarray.

Hayato flipped his moonlight silver bangs from his eyes and roughly shoved his hands in his baggy jean pockets. "So, what do you propose we do, then?"

Akane gave his twin a look of disbelief, as if the answer was written right there in front of him in bold black letters, "And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one… What else, genius, we go out and search for her ourselves. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, don't you?"

Hayato briefly wondered if Akane's idea was such a good one. If they went out to search, there'd probably be a greater chance of finding Sakura faster, since they knew her the best out of any search team or volunteer. However, there absence might also cause an even bigger state of emergency, should they too disappear. Then all heirs to the great Haruno enterprise would be gone… But Hayato's overprotective older brother instincts won out against reason and rationality and before he even realized it himself, he was giving a nod of approval, "Right then, let's roll."

And so without further hesitations, the Haruno brothers stealthily stole away to the garage, hopped on their motorcycles and took to the streets, unnoticed and unopposed.

* * *

**Okay, I've decided that instead of doing one really long chapter, I'm going to break it up into two slightly shorter chapters. It's hard to sit here and keep typing the same chapter, you lose the feel for it after awhile, you know? I kind of wanted to set a slightly different mood before Sakura and Naruto's first official meeting, but I didn't want to ruin the semi-serious atmosphere I feel I've created in this chapter. So, please be patient; it's coming.**

**It is easier for me to do it this way, although, it'll probably still end up being about the same length as one really long chapter once you combine them both. But at least this way I feel like I could keep going, and for that, you should all feel glad.**

**So, thanks again, and please try to understand, though I know you faithful readers and reviewers are probably frustrated. Though it may not always be the best, at least not for me, but apparently, everyone else seems to thinks so, I **_**do**_** still have a life you know, and I intend to try and make some high-quality me-time somewhere in my busy schedule, so you're all just going to have to deal. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, at first, I tried to make this chapter somewhat dramatic and suspenseful in order to build up climax, all leading to Naruto and Sakura's first official meeting. But somehow, I got off track, and it turned out being more randomized humor more than anything... *sigh* Just read, then you'll see... Please review as well, yes, that'd be much appreciated.**

** And it do wonders with pulling the authoress out of the semi-moody bog she's now found herself in. Honestly, whenever I'm feeling down, your reviews really lift me up and give me the motivation I need to keep on truckin'. So, thank-you, all those who read and review the stories I work so hard to make enjoyable for you.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Things Start to Simmer

* * *

Naruto walked casually down the barren city streets, hands stuffed casually in his pockets. He looked around and the stillness of the atmosphere sent shivers up his spine. It wasn't that he was afraid or intimidated by the street's ram shackled look. After all, he had walked these streets many times before, and for years, this had been home.

This was his kingdom, his domain, in which he ruled supreme.

But today, something just seemed… different. But, then again, maybe it wasn't the streets, but him that was different, maybe it was the day or its significance, and his mood was causing the atmosphere to feel this way, so tense and scary and dark. Or maybe he was over thinking all this and he should just focus on how much further he had to walk to reach his destination…

Slowly her eyes opened, as she squinted, trying to adjust to the darkened room she was in. She sat up quickly, and instantly, regretted it. Pain surged through her like a stone that'd been carelessly tossed into a pond; breaking the surface and causing ripples to emit from the site of impact. Sakura tiredly clutched her throbbing head with one hand and desperately tried to remember what happened and where she was.

It was all just a blur, until suddenly, her memories returned and she recalled the struggle with the group of thugs on the street corner and passing out after enduring blow after blow of their brutal assault. But that still didn't explain where she was now, _or_ how she'd gotten there. _'If this is supposed to be heaven, and my life was a living hell most of the time, than this is a downright crappy ass deal,'_ Sakura thought sourly, glancing around once more to survey her surroundings.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked opened and she quickly turned her head toward the noise, almost giving herself whiplash.

"So, you're finally awake, huh, forehead girl? You had us worried for a bit."

"Sakura, you're awake! Are you alright?"

The pink-haired heiress' eyes widened, in shock and recognition, "Ino, Hinata! What are you girls doing here? And where is this anyway?"

Ino smirked slightly, "You're at our secret underground base, deep in the heart of downtown Konoha. We brought you here after our leader found you and rescued you from a scruffy group of thugs. We managed to convince him to allow you to stay here for the night on the condition that you not tell **anyone** about us or the gang's whereabouts."

Sakura sat still and silent, her brain slowly trying to process the information that seemed to be flying at her a hundred miles a minute; she was also finding it exceptionally hard do to her horrible headache. The first thing that she finally managed to say was nothing more than a raspy whisper after not really using her voice for awhile and she found it to be regrettably embarrassing and stupid, "…So then… …I'm not dead…?"

She watched dumbly as Hinata suppressed a small fit off giggles and Ino burst out in hysterical laughter. Sakura scowled at the fact that they weren't taking her very seriously, even if it was a pretty dumb question… When finally, the two had composed themselves and the maniacal laughter had stopped, Ino responded teasingly, "No, forehead girl, you're not dead. Why, would you like to be?"

"Because wondering around alone in a neighborhood like the ones in most of downtown Konoha is almost suicidal for a defenseless girl like you. You could have been raped, or killed, or something else bad could've happened… It's nothing like the kind of neighborhood you're used to." Hinata added, admonishingly. It wasn't in her nature to scold or scrutinize but she was highly upset over the fact that a close friend of hers had been on the verge of some _super_ serious trouble and in Hinata's opinion, she needed to be a lot more careful.

Sakura nodded understandingly, "Hai, I'm sorry for scaring you. I will definitely try and be a lot more cautious of my surroundings when I'm in an area I don't recognize. Hopefully, this will never happen again…"Sakura groaned in pain as she tried to sit up, only to slouch back down, clutching her badly bruised abdomen and gently rubbing her stiff lower back. "Everything hurts, and my head feels like it's been run over by a herd of stampeding bulls or something."

Ino 'tsked', and Hinata nodded in sympathy, "I imagine you'll be quite sore for awhile. I mean, after all, you did take quite the beating and it'll take some time for your wounds to completely heal. Just take it easy and relax. I'll make you some food, and Ino can stay here and help you feel at home-" Hinata was caught off by Sakura's sudden outburst, however.

"Wait! Home, I forgot all about that! Oh, I've gotta call my father and let him know I'm okay. And I know my brothers must be worried sick about me… Once, I got lost in the mall when I was ten. By the time I was finally reunited with my family, my mom was hysterical, my dad was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown, and my brother, Akane, was trying to strangle the security guard for not knowing where I was, and my other brother had to hold him back."

Ino burst into another fit of hysterical laughter. "Wow, sounds like you've got a really dysfunctional family there, forehead girl!" she managed between snickers.

Hinata gave Ino a disapproving look and a harsh jab in the ribs, but Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders before nodding in agreement. "Yep, I guess they are. But, hey, what can I do? They're my family like it or not, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. Well, except maybe my new step mom, she's a real pain in the butt. But I think it's a little too late to get refunds on any of them, so, I suppose I'll just have to deal."

After sobering up, Ino quickly wiped her eyes and gave Sakura a sly grin, sitting on the edge of the springy mattress and tossing her friend a purple sequined cell phone. "Two brothers you say? Hmm... how old are they? Are they single? I just might be interested."

By this time Hinata had scampered off to prepare Sakura some hot food and Ino and Sakura had been left in the room alone to talk and do as they pleased. Sakura scoffed, "Forget it, Ino-pig; I refuse to have you for a sister-in-law, just having you for a friend was bad enough. My brothers are both almost nineteen, and yeah, they're both single. But I doubt either one of them would be interested in dating right now, **especially not** with the likes of you… My eldest brother Hayato is busy trying to get a scholarship and searching for a college to go to, so he's kind of a studious bookworm, not really your type. And my other brother, Akane, is the lead singer of his own band, he does a lot of gigs, and he's hoping to make it big one day so he can travel the world on tours. He's really dedicated to that, and I doubt some random girl could suddenly change his mind."

Ino pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and casting her old friend a slightly offended look, "Well, you never know. It might work out… I mean, it's not like there's anyone else in my near future I'm holding out for… well, except maybe-"

"Ino, I've come to inform you that Naruto went out and there will be a mandatory meeting in the main office as soon as he gets back. So be prepared to attend, or suffer consequences."

Ino sent Sakura a devilish grin, before turning around to reply, "Hai… Sasuke-sama…"

At the sound of his voice and the uttering of his name, Sakura's breath caught uncomfortably in her throat and her heart skipped at least two beats. '_S-S-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun lives __here__ now…? And… he's a part of __**this**__ gang?! There's just __no way__ that it's the same Sasuke Uchiha from before! Positively __no __**fucking**__ way! I-I must be hallucinating, yes, and any minute now, I'll wake up and find out that it was never real and he was never there…_'

Sakura's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a nicely manicured hand being waved frantically back and forth in front of her face. "Sakura, earth to Sakura! Is anybody in that big, hollowed-out head of yours?" Sakura simply slapped the offending hand away, before staring off into space with a crooked grin and a thoughtful look pulled on to her face.

Seeing her face, Ino cast the coral haired girl a clueless and quizzical look, "Whoa, what's with that face? You look like I would if a salesperson told me they ran out of designer handbags the minute before I came in the store, so shook up you're out of it. It's kind of creepy…"

At this, the already disturbing grin splayed across Sakura's face got even tighter, and a series of maniacal giggling escaped from her slightly parted pastel pink lips, causing Ino to scoot away from her ever so slowly with a look that clearly said, "_This bitch is insane…_"

"You know, Ino," Sakura started, calming down a bit, "I had the oddest daydream. We were just sitting here, talking, and Sasuke-kun suddenly appears and tells you to be ready for some kind of meeting that starts the minute somebody named Narutoad, or something, gets back." Here, Sakura emitted another set of high-pitched, hysterical giggles. "And, you know what the best part is?" she asked, catching her breath and not waiting for her dumbstruck friend to answer, "Y-You told me you were part of a gang, and I was in the underground base, right now. And I got rescued last night by your gang leader, and Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan were members in the same gang too! Isn't that funny?!"

Ino arched an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior. Maybe those blows to the head she'd taken had been worse than they'd all thought, because Sakura was most _definitely_ out of it. Either that or she had gone into shock, and then denial, her mind being unable to handle such a large amount of information in her dazed state. Ino suspected, and sincerely hoped, it was the latter. "Um, sure… I guess it would be funny… if you actually had imagined it, and it weren't all true," Ino replied, her face the perfect portrayal of seriousness.

Sakura blinked, and stared, and blinked some more. Then, finally, after what seemed an eternity of silence, she spoke, her voice sounding somewhat shaky and unsure, "…So, you mean… I wasn't dreaming…?"

Ino shook her head sadly, "'Fraid not... Welcome to reality, Sakura." For a while, the two just girls sat there, silently. Neither blinked, nor stirred, nor said a word. Nothing filled the air but the sound of silence. The atmosphere was so thick with the awkwardness of the moment, both girls felt sure they would soon suffocate as their lungs collapsed under the enormous weight of the intense, invisible pressure being forced down on them.

And finally, much to both girls relief, the moment of tension was broken by the small squeak as the door quietly swung open, revealing first a rather flustered looking Hinata carrying what appeared to be a steaming bowl of soup, some bread, and a tall glass of something cold to drink along with a cup of something hot on a shiny silver serving tray, followed by an ever stoic looking Sasuke holding another bowl full of the hot, soupy substance.

Hinata rigidly walked over to the wooden table located at Sakura's bedside, her movements rather robotic, as if she was fighting the urge to turn around and cry out in an outburst of raw emotion with every step. After carefully setting the tray down on the little table, she turned swiftly on her heels and bowed in a mechanical manner, bangs covering her widened lavender eyes, and framing her beautiful porcelain face. "Arigato, Sasuke-san, your help is no longer needed," she said to the emotionless ebony-haired young man, still standing casually against the doorway.

"Hn," was all he said, before calmly lifting the spoon of hot soup to his perfectly pale lips and blowing gently in an almost teasing manner, then downing the utensil's contents in one swift gulp, licking his lips in mock enjoyment afterward. And without another sound, the raven gracefully turned around and confidently sauntered away, abandoning the room's three female occupants to a curious silence.

"S-Sorry I took so long, I just got… a little side-tracked on my way to the k-kitchen…" Hinata mumbled quietly, blushing terribly after. Then, once again the room was shrouded in a seemingly impregnable silence.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, Ino sprang from the bed, rushed to the door, locked it shut, and flew back to the mattress, pouncing onto her previous spot in two seconds flat, leaving her companions to wonder where the girly blonde suddenly acquired _that _kind of speed. "Okay, Hinata, spill… What happened!!?" the blonde cried anxiously. Sakura looked to her indigo-haired friend expectantly while taking dainty sips of her soup.

"W-Well… I was… …it just… …he took… I-I…" the Hyuuga began stammering timidly.

"Oh, out with it girl! I want the scoop, uncut and in full, and I want it _**now**_!" Ino growled impatiently, causing the ex-Hyuuga heiress to flinch.

Hinata swallowed, gathering up every ounce of her courage before trying to tell her story, once again, "Well, I was on my way to the kitchen, when I realized I didn't know where it was… So I was going to come back and ask you to show me which way it was… But, I somehow got lost and ended up on the wrong side of the base, and… …I sort of walked in on Sasuke-san while he was getting dressed…" here, the poor Hyuuga blushed furiously, and the excited Yamanaka squealed loudly, while the startled Haruno began choking on her soup.

"Ooh, way to go Hinata! Did you see anything good?" Ino pried. By this point, Hinata had snatched up one of the spare pillows from the bed and was now using it to shamefully hide her face; Sakura had taken a napkin that was on the tray and was holding it up to her nose, apparently, using it to try and stifle a nosebleed.

Hinata shook her head repeatedly, as if trying to rid herself of any lust-ridden thoughts, before lifting up her head and continuing on, "When I opened the door, he... ...was only in his boxers…" Ino snatched up Sakura's other spare pillow and began to scream herself hoarse. Sakura sat in silence, her face blanched white except for the healthy rosy red blush that colored both peachy pale cheeks evenly.

"I-I tried to apologize, and explained that it was just an accident and I wasn't intentionally trying to sneak peaks or invade his privacy... But, he dragged me into his room and pushed me against the wall and asked me what I was doing walking around the base like an idiot, when there was work to be done and duties to be fulfilled. So, I told him we had a guest, and that I was on my way to the kitchen to fix her some soup. He told me that the only way he'd let me go unpunished and forget about the whole thing, was if I fixed him something to eat, too. So, I agreed... I mean, I didn't have a choice... Since I was already planning on fixing soup, he insisted that I fixed him tomato, which is apparently not only his favorite kind of soup, but his favorite food, period."

Now, it was Sakura's turn to interrupt, "Wait! Then, why am I eating potato soup instead of tomato?"

Hinata nervously twiddled her fingers and fiddled with the hem of her jacket, an old habit she'd never quite gotten rid of. "I-I was getting to that... Sasuke-san said, only he was allowed to eat any of the tomato soup, and I was going to have to fix my guest something else. So I had to make more soup, from scratch, mind you, which is the reason why it took so long. All the while, Sasuke-san didn't even offer to help, or bother to lift a finger; he just sat there, still in his boxers, complaining that he could go and grow a whole garden full of tomatoes by the time I finished making his soup, and saying that after all the time I was taking to make the soup, it had better be perfect, or I was going to be punished…"

Ino sighed dreamily, hugging the pillow to her chest tightly and staring off into space, "Getting to cook food for Sasuke-kun while he's sitting there, in his boxers… …You're so lucky Hinata; that's like any girl's dream come true!"

Hinata shook her head wildly, "N-not _mine_!"

"Oh well, you're-"

"Hey, Hayato, are you there? It's me, Sakura." Instantly, Ino's head snapped in the direction of the pinkette's voice. Hinata also turned her head in Sakura's direction, much calmer and more composed than her energetic blonde comrade.

After carefully studying Ino's body language and facial expression, noting the way the blonde girl bounced almost uncontrollably in excitement, how her bright blue eyes seemed even shinier than usual in her giddiness and gleamed with just a hint of impure desires, as well as the way her hands clutched the edge of the mattress so tightly her knuckles went white, the quiet Hyuuga began to grow quite curious of just what could be making Ino react this way.

Although, from the short time she'd spent with the blonde, it would appear that it didn't really take much to set the lively girl off. "Sakura put him on speakerphone!" Ino whispered loudly, eyes wide with urgency. The exhausted pink-haired girl simply rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics before sighing into the phone, "Hayato, I'm going to put you on speaker now, okay?"

* * *

**There, you see? I got a little side-tracked and ended up with some sort of crack humor chapter about how Hinata was on her way to the kitchen but walked in on Sasuke and was forced to fix him a whole pot full of tomato soup as her punishment... (^_^') so, yeah... Anyway, sorry to disappoint you once again, but the much anticipated meeting was not in this chapter, nor will it be in the next.**

** How do I know? Because this chapter was originally much longer but I shortend it by dividing it into two chapters, neither containing the desired affect I craved to initiate the meeting between our main hero and herioine. But hey, it'll be guaranteed to happen in chapter nine or your money back, so stay tuned folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this chapter completely contrast the last in my opinion, it's really angsty and focuses more, or soley I should say, on Naruto as he visits the grave of his deceased guardian, and thinks back to the times both before and after Iruka's death. Sort of sad, but I doubt it'll make you cry, unless you're super emotional, like me... But then again, even I didn't reach the misty-eyed stage so you all probably won't either. **

**I imagine if this chapter had been longer than I could have built up enough emotion to make this chapter a total tear fest, but I thought I'd spare you all the sadness. See how nice I am? Anyway, enough with the senseless chatter, please read on, and don't forget to leave a nice review when you're finished. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

**Things Finally Boil Over**

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dismal looking cemetery, a lone figure crouched over a finely polished tombstone. The prickling in his eyes warned him of the tears that threatened to spill over as he solemnly laid the flowers he'd held down and began to silently read and reread the inscription.

**Iruka Umino**

**Born**: May 26th

**Died**: October 5th

_Iruka Umino, was a loyal and trustworthy friend, coworker, confidant, and a wonderfully devoted father to his adopted son, Naruto._

_He loved to learn, and especially to teach others the lessons he himself was never taught by anyone but the books he read. _

_Though you are gone, the life lessons instilled in your students, and in those around you, will never be forgotten._

_May you always be remembered in our hearts, minds, and with us on our journeys down the path of knowledge, and enlightenment…_

_R.I.P. Iruka._

A bone-chilling wind suddenly blew through the deserted cemetery, rustling the young man's clothes and hair and causing him to pull his long, orange cloak just a little tighter, in an attempt to keep out the merciless wind as it tried desperately to coax the barely contained teardrops from his eyes and bring him to his knees, bawling like a helpless newborn child.

But the young man reminded himself that he'd been through and conquered much worse, and that he was no longer a child, was no longer permitted to break down sobbing uncontrollably, that he could handle any obstacle life through at him and that for the sake and survival of his group, he had to remain strong, fearless, emotionless.

And so, like the stubborn fool he was, he refused, turning down what could be possibly the only self-given chance he'd have to publicly show emotion for a long time to come. For what seemed like centuries to the young blonde, but was in fact, only a few hours, he sat there, eyes gazing blankly ahead, going in and out of focus as he absently stroked the inscription gently with his thumb, looking so intensely at the writing that he'd been reading so long, he began to go cross-eyed.

'_Reading…_' he thought, sadly. '_That was one of the first things you ever taught me, wasn't it…… father?_' All his life, he'd wished for a friend, a family, someone to hold him and comfort him and assure him things would be alright, no matter how bad they seemed. And ever since he could remember, he'd cry himself to sleep, wishing, praying, hoping that, when he woke up the next morning, there they'd be, smiling down at him lovingly, and embracing him with open arms.

Yet, in the back of his mind, and in the bottom of his heart, the boy had always thought it to be a rather fool-hardy wish, knowing full-well it would never rightly come true. But then, one day, his dream became a reality, and for the first time in his young life, he could say he knew what it was like to have a friend, a family, a father, someone who truly cared about him and valued his life more than his own…

It felt great, better than he'd ever imagined. And Naruto had been happier than he'd ever thought possible. But nothing good lasts forever, as Naruto had learned the hard way, when, on this very same day, nearly eight years ago, his spirit was forever broken and his newfound joy was shattered.

"When you died, a part of me died along with you… And now, when I cry, my tears bottled up along with the pain I hide, and have hidden for over eight years now, I wonder if you see them, and also feel the loss and grief caused by our separation… I wonder if you miss me… as much as I miss you…" Naruto whispered, without realizing he had.

And then, as if to answer his long wondered question, it began to rain. Lightly at first, until the heavens released a heavy downpour of steadily following rain, as if somewhere, a lonely father looked sadly down upon his full-grown child, pity, sympathy, and sorrow filling his aching heart at the emotionally wrecked young man his son had now become.

Right there, literally wallowing in his own misery, the heavy-hearted, thoroughly soaked young man could stand it no longer, and finally, the barricades that had carefully shielded his emotions from the outside world was cracked, broken, and destroyed, and with the demolishing of the dam, came a great flooding of tears, as he repeatedly beat his fist on the hard, polished stone, until they were raw and stained with his own blood.

And like he'd wished to do for years, he launched himself at the tombstone, hugging it with all his might, sobbing loudly as the rain water rolled off his face, mixing with his tears, and rolling down his cold, wet face before to the ground, forever lost in the damp, muddy brown soil just beneath.

* * *

**So... Didn't make you cry, did it? If so, then suck it up, you soft-hearted mush bowls! No, I'm just kidding... There's nothing wrong with being sensitive. I have to remind myself to a little more sensitive myself these days. You see, I got tired of people thinking I was too soft and trying to push me around and walk all over me when really, I was just way too nice, innocent, and niave to see that you can't always find the good in everyone.**

** I learned that the hard way... I tried to toughen up a little, but now, I feel like an insensitive jerk at times, just like the ones who used to pick on me and who I couldn't stand for making fun of people. So, I'm trying to rediscover my inner innocence so to speak and reclaim my old nice girl image. I'm still nice, deep down somewhere, it's just covered up most of the time by my bitter, semi-vengeful cold-hearted side which sometimes sneaks out without me meaning for it to. **

**So, if I ever seem a little moody, or on the off chance that I say something unkind to one of you one day for no apparent reason, please forgive me, I didn't mean it. Thanks for understanding, R and R, okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

_New Arrivals and Ambushes_

* * *

Sakura had just finished talking with her brother, and now was unsure of what she was to do next. She had managed to persuade him not to keep searching for her. Though, how long her bargaining would hold up, Sakura had no clue. But she did know, however, that eventually, her brothers would return to trying to find her; although, she knew where she was, not even the best bloodhounds, nor search teams money could buy would be able to pinpoint her location.

She could very well spend the rest of her life literally, right under their noses, in the massive underground base her captors called home. Forever their prisoner, at their mercy under penalty of extremely severe punishment, which Ino had told her, she should really try avoiding having to face. And that meant, not to make any of the more hostile members angry, especially the leader, who had the final say so in whether or not she'd be allowed to leave.

Sakura sighed. Ino had run off, along with Hinata, supposedly to prepare for the meeting that would begin immediately after the arrival of the great gang leader himself, who was said to be due back any minute.

That left Sakura all alone, with nothing to do but sit and wait and sulk and slowly drive herself insane wondering what would happen to her, and if she'd have to spend the rest of her life beneath the city as the gang's personal slave, never to see the outside world, or her family, again... Sure, she could do without Aiya.

In fact, if living with the gang meant being away from her overbearing step mom forever and ever, amen, then it wouldn't be so bad, because the gang would unintentionally be doing her a huge favor, and Sakura would beg them to let her go pack her bags so she could move in right away. But, there were her father and brothers to take into consideration. Although they sometimes annoyed her, they were still her family.

And Sakura knew that with all her family had endured in the last few years, they couldn't take another big loss. It would probably crush their spirits to the point of permanet damage. And though Sakura would never willingly admit it aloud, she would miss them just as bad as they would her.

Suddenly, Sakura felt sort of homesick, and the trivial problems in the life of an heiress didn't seem so bad. Sakura lay back down on the bed, folding her hands behind her head and staring blankly at the ceiling. Might as well get comfortable…

* * *

Shikamaru Nara walked calmly down the streets, hands stuffed casually in his pockets. He'd just received a call from Ino saying that there was a mandatory meeting that everyone, even those who didn't live on base, had to attend. He sighed tiredly; it was such a drag…

It was about a twenty minute walk to headquarters from his apartment, but even then, it was a road he'd rather not be traveling, simply because, it was all so very troublesome… He himself never really understood the reason why he still lived in the city. After all, he was old enough to take care of himself and had long since been living on his own. Shikamaru had never really found the same kind of deep-rooted affection for city-life as his parents. It was grimy, crowded, noisy, hectic, and there was way too much traffic. It was definitely something he could do without. And yet, he was still there, running the streets, day in and day out and catering to whatever tasks no matter how simple or complicated his gang leader asked of him. Or, more like commanded.

But, Shikamaru vowed to himself that one day, he settle down and marry a girl who wanted the same kind of lifestyle that he did and knew how to appreciate peace and tranquility, they'd start a small family and move somewhere nice and quiet, like a little cottage in the relaxing countryside. A lazy fall afternoon like this, when the leaves were just beginning to turn colors and the nippy autumn wind had begin to blow through the city, was the perfect time to be relaxing on his favorite rooftop, lounging around and watching the clouds.

It was his special spot, his secret spot.

The only place his favorite past times of cloud watching, daydreaming, and sometimes, even star gazing, could be preformed to peak perfection since it was the only place in the entire city you could get a clear view of the sky. And in Shikamaru's opinion, it was also the only place you could get a decent amount of peace and quiet. Shikamaru was, and always had been, a very easy-going and simple kind of guy, preferring to avoid things like hard work, confrontations, noisy people and places, and anyone or anything else he deemed too troublesome to be bothered with, whenever possible. It was one of the many reasons he refused to stay on base,--- that, and a certain loud-mouthed, bossy, blonde girl who seemed to enjoy nagging him constantly…--- No one else knew about it but him, and Choji, of course, but he knew his old friend would never tell a soul.

As Shikamaru continued on his way, absentmindedly lost in thought, he was completely unaware of the three figures high overhead on a nearby rooftop, watching silently from their hiding spot.

"See that guy walking down there? He's our target. We'll ambush him when he goes around the corner, and squeeze him for information," said the first, obviously the leader. His expression was decidedly unreadable, he spoke in a monotone, and his eyes were empty and cold. His comrades knew better than to make him angry, lest they face the almighty wrath of his ultimate fury.

"Right then, I'm ready. Just tell me when and I'll go," said one of his comrades, extremely eager to get on with the mission

"You can't just rush off like that. _That's_ how missions fail. Or _worse_, you get caught by the enemy," scolded the other comrade.

"I don't need you telling me what to do like you're my mom or something! I can-"

"Shut up!" the leader interrupted, "The time to strike is now. He's just turned the corner. Come on." And they headed off on cue, nimbly leaping across rooftops, and climbing up rugged stone walls as if it were an everyday feet.

Down below, Shikamaru had just rounded the final corner, and was now on the same street where Sakura was jumped just a night before. Suddenly, his keen eyes spotted a flash of what appeared to be someone's shadow overhead. Turning in that direction, he was somewhat startled to hear the sound of heavy boots dropping down on pavement, coming from behind him. His eyes widened at the sound of a seductive feminine voice, as soft as silk and as smooth as a purr. "Hey, hon; what's the rush? Why don't you stay here? …let's talk for awhile…"

"Sorry to disappoint, but… I've got somewhere I gotta be. And I'm already running late as it is; so, if you'll excuse me…" Shikamaru attempted to turn around and slip down the alleyway, away from the mysterious sandy blonde woman with her hair tied into two sets of pigtails.

But his only means of escape were blocked off by a guy wearing all black, with purple tattoo marks running all across his face. "Sorry slick, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay here 'til we're through with you," he said, grinning slyly.

Shikamaru cursed quietly. He didn't have time for this. He began weighing his options, planning out his moves and how he could make a clean escape while leading the goons away from the base entrance but still managing to get there in time for the meeting. Then, suddenly, yet another figure emerged from the alleyway's shadows, and Shikamaru knew his chances to escape unscathed just grew that much slimmer.

He began to wonder if he even _had_ a chance anymore. Noticing his anxiousness, the leader addressed him in a voice so cold and calm it sent shivers up his spine. "Relax. We don't want to cause trouble; we just wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Like… what…?" Shikamaru said cautiously.

"Like that band tied around your arm… You're part of a gang, aren't you? The Konoha Kill Clan, to be exact," the leader replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"And, so what if I am? It's not like it's any of your business." Shikamaru retorted. There was no point in denying the stranger's accusation. His headband was undeniable evidence of his membership in the gang. Only a fool would keep playing clueless when every man, woman, and child from the city of Konoha to the far-off Rice Country knew about the heinous acts of the notorious street gang.

"As a matter of fact, it's the very reason I came all the way here from Suna… …to find out about your little syndicate… …what you do, how you operate, and more importantly, to speak with your leader, assuming you're not him. Because as everyone knows, when you're the leader of one of the most feared and ruthless gangs around, you have plenty of enemies that would jump at the chance to eliminate you… …and so, therefore, it would be quite foolish to go anywhere alone…"

"…Who exactly are you, and what do you want with our gang? And more importantly, our leader…?"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, also known as the Demon of the Bloody Sands… …And what I want… …really doesn't concern you," the leader replied.

"Wait, did you say you were from S-Suna, as in the Desert Cty of the Sand…?" Shikamaru asked warily.

"Yes, that's correct. I have come all this way because I have some important business to conduct with the leader of the infamous KKC."

Shikamaru began to process the information and deduct the situation at a speed most human brains were incapable of, simply because they lacked the functioning capacity to do so. In mere seconds, he had come to a most startling conclusion about the three rough looking individuals standing before him. "Y-You three… …are all members of the Suna Dune Demons…"

"So, you've heard of us? …But then again, who hasn't, right? I mean, we aren't known as the most dangerous gang in Suna's history for nothing!" the blonde woman replied proudly, batting her eyes flirtatiously and smiling so sickly sweet, it made Shikamaru's stomach tighten into knots. It was then that he noticed the foreign, yet familiar head gear the trio wore in their own individual fashions.

The sly looking man with the purple tattoos had a shiny metal plate much like the one that shone from the band tied around Shikamaru's arm, attached to the front of his black cap. The sly and seductive woman was wearing her own headband tied around her neck, like Hinata and some of the other girls in the Konoha gang wore theirs. And the aloof and emotionless redhead, who Shikamaru had summed to be the leader, kept his headband tied around a thick brown leather strap, secured across his right shoulder blade, that Shikamaru now noticed seemed to be holding a curious looking gourd in place on his back.

Besides the fashion in which they were worn, there was very little difference between their headbands and his own, the main being, that instead of the swirled leaf symbol proudly emblazoned on the smooth metal surface---which stood for the tall evergreen trees that once grew freely throughout the lands of Konoha, before many of them were cut down in order to clear the land for construction and make room for the many homes that would go there---the foreign headbands bore the mark of a sand timer.

A symbol of the vast desert areas that surrounded Suna, as well as an old Suna motto: "Come rain or sandstorm, flood or famine, our village has withstood it all; and will continue to stand now and forever, throughout the eroding sands of time."

Shikamaru got into a fighting stance, although he really had no interest in fighting the trio. He knew just by looking them over that they were ruthless, and he didn't stand a chance taking all three of them on alone. He was already going to be late for the meeting as it was. What he needed was something like a diversion to distract them long enough for him to escape down the alleyway and into the headquarters without taking the risk of them being able to follow after him. Shikamaru got into a fighting stance, engaging his opponents in a fierce stare-off.

Finally after what seemed an eternity of silence Gaara spoke up, "So… you're not going to make this easy, are you? So be it; I was hoping to make this a speedy transaction. But it seems you insist on stalling and wasting my time. I suppose we'll just have to make this exchange a bit more forceful than initially planned. Temari, take care of him; Kankuro, cover her." Gaara instructed.

Temari smirked widely, readying herself for attack, eyes narrowly focused on the target in pure determination. "At least try to pay attention and put up a decent fight. That makes it much more entertaining, for me, that is…" Temari taunted.

"Go ahead and destroy him, sis. Just remember to leave something in tact, so I can get a chance to tear it apart," said Kankuro.

"Yeah, whatever," Temari scoffed, "Go find your own scratching post. He's all mine!" she finished, charging at Shikamaru with the force of an African rhino, flinging thin, sharp, and potentially lethal chiropractic needles from a hidden pouch on her side as she went. Shikamaru managed to dodge each one, but just barely. Unfortunately, he was so busy dodging needles, he didn't see Temari come rushing in from his blind spot, and as a result, he felt the wind rush from his lungs as Temari dug her elbow deep into his gut, doing so with such force, it sent him flying back a few feet.

Shikamaru staggered back, hoping to recover, but Temari didn't give him a chance to catch his breath before sending another onslaught of sharp silver needles flying his way. Shikamaru could do nothing but brace himself, knowing he'd been at a disadvantage from the start, and there was little he could do to gain the upper hand now, so late in the game.

But instead of the sting Shikamaru expected to feel, his ears were greeted by the high-pitched sound of metal clashing with metal. Opening his eyes, which he hadn't even realized he'd closed, he saw all the needles had been deflected by a barrage of kunai, ancient dagger-like weapons dating back to the time of samurai and ninja.

There was only one person Shikamaru knew of personally that would still use those types of weapons… "Three against one isn't fair. I think the least we can do is even the odds, what do you think? …Fire-Fang …Hawk-Eyes?" said the mysterious stranger.

"Hn," one comrade replied.

Everyone looked around wildly, trying to locate the source of the voices, and the interference. But instead of waiting to be found, the newcomers decided to make themselves known by jumping down from the ledge of a nearby balcony. And jump they did, landing gracefully on the ground, crouched before Shikamaru in a triangle formation, as if protecting him from any further assaults.

Shikamaru quickly studied the hunched figures, already having assessed them to be allies, since they did stop Temari's attack. Each was dressed in the same matching outfits, consisting of long black pants, plain white sleeveless shirts, thick black boots, and of course, light-weight, bullet-proof, full-body armor. They also each wore a porcelain white animal mask to conceal their identities. By now, they were already on their feet and getting into fighting stances.

"Let's hurry and get this over with so we can get to the meeting," said the one on Shikamaru's right. He could tell by the voice, height, and broad-shoulders that he was a male. The voice also sounded vaguely familiar but was muffled by the owl mask he wore, so he couldn't tell for sure who it was.

"Right," replied the one to the left of Shikamaru. He recognized this one to be the one who had first spoken, and also assumed they were the ones who blocked Temari's weapons with a barrage of their own. On closer inspection, he found it to be a girl. The way her uniform clung to her figure, perfectly highlighting every little curve and the fact that she had a full chest was plainly visible even under the breastplate she wore over her shirt.

The one in the center of the pyramid formation growled impatiently, the sound seeming to echo hollowly underneath his porcelain dog mask. "Come on, just say the word and these guys will be history!" he said anxiously, his muscles tensing up in anticipation.

Owl Mask shook his head slowly, "Hold it, Fire Fang. We can't just rush into this recklessly. We have to plan it out somehow…"

"We don't have time for that! We're already gonna be late as it is now! I don't know about you, but, I don't want the boss to have my head 'cause we got held up by the crypt creeper and his goon squad," he snarled back.

The girl wearing the porcelain panda mask nodded in agreement, "He's right. One of us should take Shikamaru and escape, the other two can stay here and hold them off, then make a break for it when the time is right," she concluded.

"I'm sure Shikamaru can find his own way there," said Owl Mask, getting into an odd fighting stance: knees bent in, feet spread evenly apart, arms held as one might if balling their fist but with his palms thrust outward instead. Little did anyone there know, this was the classical and anciet fighting style used for countless centuries by the young man's family.

"I can already tell this won't be an easy fight. We're going to need all the muscle we can get. That means we can't afford for one of us to escort Shikamaru back to base; our only chance of beating them is to fight three on three."

"I guess you're right," the Panda agreed.

"Of course I am; I'm always right," he boasted confidently.

"And that's what makes you so damn hard to deal with!" Dog Mask fired, obviously wanting to break apart the conversation and commence fighting the enemies.

"Enough talk; let's do this!" Kankuro yelled impatiently, yanking a peculiar bundle from his back and beginning to unravel the heavy amounts of cloth it was wrapped in.

"Hmph," Dog Mask snuffed; and you could almost imagine the smirk that must have been concealed underneath the porcelain cover, "I was wondering when someone would finally say go," he said, charging for the tattooed man with the all the savageness and wild ferocity of a rabid beast, beckoned from the shadows by a full moon, blood rushing with the chill of the wind and the thrill of the hunt.

"Shikamaru, now's your chance! Get out of here! Go tell boss what happened! We'll be there as soon as we can! We just have to finish up here, first!" Panda girl called, before being punched squarely in the gut by the fierce and flirtatious Temari. "Ah!" she cried in pain.

"Never drop your guard during a fight with us, especially if you wanna live to see the end of it," the blonde spat nastily.

"Are you okay?" the Owl asked, momentarily pausing his attack on the gourd-carrying Gaara to voice his concern. But his brief moment of distraction was all Gaara needed to carry out a little attack of his own.

"You don't have time to worry about her; you should be worrying about yourself. I'm your opponent now, and I show no mercy, no matter who you are. The stronger you are… the more I get the urge to kill you and put you out of your misery!" he snarled, wildly swinging his fist in the Owl's direction, his aquamarine eyes glinting dangerously with blood-lust, making him seem as demonic as the rumors claimed him to be.

The owl-masked man managed to duck and dodge a few punches, but he still received three to the abdomen, one squarely in the jaw and another, just under the chin, causing the delicate porcelain mask to begin cracking slightly in a few places.

"Just as your mask has begun to crack… I'll break your bones and grind them up in the same way!" Gaara growled viciously, throwing more and more wild punches and kicks at the owl-man, but somehow, not a one after the first few actually managed to connect.

"It's very rare to catch me off guard," he said, stopping yet another would-be hit with his own kick. "And if you do, I guarantee you won't be able to do it again. Doing so the first time was merely a fluke, caused by my own carelessness and miscalculations… But I hope you enjoyed those first few hits I allowed you, because," he grunted, stopping an angry fist that had been launched at his face and using it to send the rampaging redhead flying back a few feet, all in one swift motion.

However, Gaara easily recovered from the throw and gracefully landed on his feet, not looking the least bit stunned, but instead, rather amused at the prospect of finally getting to fight a worthy adversary. Even though the counterattack hadn't caused Gaara any damage, it did put distance between the owl-masked agent and the sand Demon, giving the masked man time to briefly recuperate and quickly and carefully plan his next move of assault.

"from here on out, the only one that's going to be doing any damage…is me!" he hissed venomously, grabbing a leg that had been thrown his way in an attempt to kick him in the stomach, and using the momentum to fling Gaara backward, before using both palms to jab and thrust him relentlessly as he stumbled back, hitting him many times in the gut and sides, a few resulting in sickening cracking noises and stifled grunts of pain being barely contained from the redhead.

So," Gaara huffed, slightly winded from the previous assault, "you're even stronger than I thought. Fine, I prefer it this way. The feeling of victory…is so much better...knowing my prey died while fighting their hardest to escape!"

Underneath the mask, invisible from the world's viewing; silvery-white eyes narrowed challengingly and lush pale lips slowly began to curve upward, settling into a wide, smug smirk, overall expression confident, almost taunting. "Hn," he sneered beneath the decorative bird mask, "Who said anything about running away?_ I'm_ not going _anywhere_," he replied snidely. "And the only one that will emerge from this fight victorious or at all for that matter…is me."

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORESS' NOTE:**

**Okay, boys and girls… I was originally going to make this chapter the one where Naruto and Sakura would finally meet, at last. But… it turned out much longer than I thought it would, so I decided to cut it in half so that when they do meet, which is ****definitely**** very soon (and I know I've been saying that for a **_**very**_** long time now and you're all probably on the edge of your ropes with impatience, but what else can I say, besides things don't always go as you planned.) there would be more room to focus more on them, and not just them meeting briefly, you know?**

**Honestly, I think its better that way and well worth the wait. But fortunately for you all, you don't have to wait, because chapter ten is also up, so go on and read to your hearts desire! I decided to introduce the arrival of Sabaku no Gaara and the sand siblings instead, along with a little bit of a fight scene. They are very important characters in this story, because their appearance…along with those of some others, stir up conflict and tension between Naruto's gang, which leads to the climax where he's caught in the middle and forced to decide. **

_**P.S.**_

_**ANOTHER**_** SLIGHTLY**** LESS IMPORTANT AUTHORESS' NOTE:**

**Oh, and because I've been away for so long, I'm leaving you another special treat. A way to reward you for patiently (or maybe not so much) waiting for me to return. So go to Youtube and watch this super-hilarious video with Gai giving Kakashi a piggyback ride, if you haven't seen it already. It's so funny! Type in "kakashi and gai piggyback ride, THE FULL SCENES!!" just like I've typed it here.**

**If it doesn't have you rolling around on the floor laughing, or pretty close to it, then you'll get your money back guaranteed. After you see the video, please send me a message and tell me what you think. No, it's not mine, but because I'm nice I'm sharing my discovery with you anyway, and I just want to know if you all thought is was as funny as I did.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_Questions and Curiosity Lead to Casual Conversations_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the gang's headquarters, Sakura had just stepped out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around her small and trembling frame to cover her. As her bare feet stepped off of the soft carpet at the foot of the tub and onto the cold tiled bathroom floor, an involuntary shiver traveled up her spine and she subconsciously curled her toes, as if doing so would provide her entire body with a sufficient amount of warmth to sustain her and stop her seemingly uncontrollable shaking. Swiftly, she slipped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she'd been resigned to for what Sakura felt like was an eternity, or, just entirely too long. She noted clean clothes folded neatly on the bed, just as Ino had promised.

Not long ago, the bossy blonde had come in and rudely roused Sakura---by _flipping_ the entire mattress with her still on it--- from the peaceful nap she'd been taking, insisting that Sakura was far too filthy to be presented at the upcoming meeting, and needed a good wash and a new change of clothes. At first Sakura had been somewhat hesitant to comply, thinking Ino might be trying to trick her for refusing to set her up on a date with one of her two older brothers, or that she might have still been bitter from their past friendship fall-out. But eventually, she reluctantly agreed, partly because she still felt too tired to argue, but mostly because the blonde girl's constant nagging had begun to give her a splitting headache.

Sakura unceremoniously dropped the towel to the luxurious, rug-covered floor and began to dress herself in the clothes Ino had put out for her, not really bothering to examine them or how they looked, too busy thinking of what would happen at the meeting and when she would get to go home, if, she was allowed to leave, that was. Thinking of home made her think of all the little things she took for granted, like falling asleep in her own bed every night, or waking up to the not so soothing sound of her rebellious redheaded brother and her unbelievably irritating step mom arguing over what was and was not a well-balanced and nutritional breakfast.

She'd bathe, dress, and go downstairs to the kitchen; where the household sight of her father sipping from his favorite coffee mug and reading the morning paper while Hayato sat across from him with his laptop in front of him putting the finishing touches on an essay or homework assignment and nibbling on a piece of toast, and Aiya fussed at Akane for whatever it was he had done in the last twenty-four hours or less that peeved her off, Akane making no attempt whatsoever to actually pay attention to her and secretly listening to music, would always be there to greet her each morning.

Sakura was so lost in her moment of reverie, she didn't even notice when her hand instinctively reached for the brush she always kept on her own nightstand back at home. She continued to absentmindedly pat the smooth wooden surface of the tiny table, her fingers feeling in vain for the familiar curved wooden handle of the non-existent brush. Until, finally, Sakura, noticing the absence of the object she'd spent the last few minutes desperately grasping for, looked down, her green-eyed gaze falling to the polished maple tabletop, her own reflection hollowly staring back at her: a sad look shining in blank light green eyes and a stern expression mirroring hers.

It was then that she realized that it wasn't her bedside table; hers was made of fine mahogany, not maple. And from this realization she came to another. One that she found hard to believe she'd even momentarily forgotten in the first place… and that was the simple fact that this wasn't her bedroom. She wasn't at home. Sakura quickly shook the gloomy thoughts away before they had a chance to settle.

She decided instead to go and locate Ino and ask if she had a spare brush she could borrow. There was no point in having washed and put on nice clean clothes only to have her hair look like an old spider's web. She slowly marched to the door, past the full-length mirror that was built into the outside of closet door. It was then that it occurred to her that she had no idea how she looked, and so she decided to check and give herself a quick once-over.

Sakura examined her image; and it inspected her back. She blushed deeply; it would be just like Ino to loan her the most form-fitting, if not revealing, clothes she could find.

She was wearing a cherry red halter top that stopped almost three inches above the navel and had a narrow slit running down the back, leaving Sakura to feel overly exposed (even though the fresh white bandages wrapped around her lower waist covered most of her delicate skin). Tight black spandex shorts hugged her every curve and seemed to reveal each involuntary spasm or twitch of her shapely, yet bruised legs, and a black train skirt with red lacing and frilly trimming that came to a halt four or so inches above the knee and also had long slits down the sides covered her lower half.

It was definitely something she could see Ino wearing,---but not something she'd choose for herself---suddenly remembering the blonde girl had always been very proud of her body---so much in fact, it sometimes came off as a being a bit vain---and loved showing off her flat stomach, lean muscular arms, and nicely sculpted legs. Even when they went to middle school together, Ino always would wear things that Sakura considered pretty, but also too revealing, at least to her.

They were flashy, but not overbearingly so, stylish, but not sluttish. Sakura just happened to be a fairly modest girl who did not have the same supermodel body as the gorgeous and popular Ino Yamanaka did. Something she had always secretly been jealous of. In junior high, Ino was one of the only girls to have begun to develop curves and have a decent sized chest, unlike Sakura, who'd been as scrawny as a twig and as flat as a trampled cardboard box.

But now, Sakura Haruno had finally begun to 'bloom' in a matter of speaking, however, compared to Ino, and to her surprise, even Hinata, _especially_ Hinata, she was still just a lanky grade school girl with nothing worth gazing at, besides her abnormally colored hair.

'_Ino will pay for this; I should've known she had something up her sneaky little sleeves. I look like one of those freakin' badass biker chicks that rides around on a Harley, walks all over guys, and works at a club as some sideshow hooker!_' Sakura seethed silently.

Sakura then proceeded to turn away from the mirror indignantly and snatch the door open, prepared to stomp down the halls in search of the ever-scheming Ino. But as soon as she opened the door, she almost ran right into a well-muscled torso that was stationed in the now open doorway.

**'_Now, let's see what's behind door number one!_' **her inner teased, mimicking the voice of a game show host,** '_Oh! Let's see now; …it's a hot guy with some serious abs! Huba, Huba, we win the grand prize!_' **she squealed.

'_What the hell? When did he get here, whoever he is…And what does he want anyway?_' Sakura wondered, ignoring her inner's snide remarks.

"Ah, Sakura-san, you're awake and ready, I see. I've been asked to escort you to the meeting room by Sasuke-**_sama_** himself. Now if you'd come with me, I'll be honored to lead you there," he said, offering out his hand as if they were at a ball and he was about to sweep her off her feet.

She noticed the way he spat out the honorific suffix of 'sama' like a terribly bad taste in his mouth, but paid no attention to it, figuring he was just jealous of Sasuke because he had a higher-ranked position than him or something. He had to if he was calling him 'sama', anyway.

Sakura quickly looked her would-be escort up and down; he had neatly kept, short, dark brown hair, onyx eyes, pale skin, and a forced smile that just about made her jump out of her skin, along with the fact that he wore a black belly-top with one long sleeve and one short that showcased his muscular abdomen. However, there was nothing wrong with his pants, as far as she could see; they were a simple black pair of casual trousers, except the fact that they were a little baggy and hung a bit crookedly on his narrow waist.

Sakura slowly took his extended hand, not really wanting to go with him, lest he force her down a hallway and kill her, or worse…but she knew better than to resist, and so she went, somewhat unwillingly.

'**_Sasuke-kun actually asked someone to come and escort us?!_**' Inner Sakura shouted incredulously.

'_But it's probably only because we need to be there and everyone else is busy and he didn't want to do it himself...' _Sakura reminded her telepathically_. '…Still… couldn't he have found a decent guy that __wasn't__ wearing a flipping belly-top to come do it? And one that actually had somewhat of a personality?!_' she thought sourly.

'**_Oi, Outer Saku-chan, do you always have to be so cynical? It gets sorta depressing after awhile._'** Inner Sakura whined.

Sakura, ignoring her inner self for the moment, began thinking about how Sasuke might respond if she were to ask him about why he would choose a person like Sai to be her escort, instead of coming to do it himself.

She imagined if she were to ask Sasuke, at least the one she remembered from her brief, but still many heartbreaking encounters from pre-k throughout middle school, that, he would say he had better things to do with his time than play chauffeur to an annoying little brat like her. Or he would simply give his infamous one-syllable answer of, "Hn." This made her sigh dejectedly.

"By the way, Sakura-san, I'm Sai, from one of the gang's more elite divisions. I'm telling you this because you probably won't live to remember it anyways," he said nonchalantly, smiling a wide fake grin that completely crept Sakura out.

'**_I take that back about him being hot...! 'Cause fine or not, he's still a regular prick-head!_**' Inner Sakura shouted angrily.

Sakura suddenly imagined a black and white, two-dimensional version of herself waving a tightly balled fist and screaming a long list of obscenities, before punching the living daylights, or in this case, stuffing, out of a life-sized dummy that was the perfect resemblance of the super-stoic Sai.

'_And you just realized that…? Honestly, how are you a part of me?_' Sakura asked herself.

'**_I dunno, I often times think the same thing when I see your big forehead and diving board of a chest and wonder… how could someone so pretty be trapped inside such an ugly little duckling?_'**

'_The same way someone so sweet and smart could have such a dumb and bitchy inner…someone up there obviously hates me and figures the best way to make my life a living hell is by making me share a body with an ass-pain like yourself,_' Sakura responded dryly.

'_**You win this round, but I'll be back! Count on it, cha****!**_'

'_Oh, I bet you will… _' Sakura thought snidely.

The two teens continued to travel down the hall in silence. And when it had finally begun to narrow out so that they had to continue on in a straight line instead of side to side, Sakura had gladly relinquished Sai's hand, something she'd been somewhat afraid to do until then. She didn't know him well after all, so anything he did would be unpredictable, she also knew nothing of the maze's layout, and therefore, had no means of escape, should she anger him and he decide to leave her to wander the labyrinth for life, and worse yet, she may have been up and about a bit sooner than expected, but in her current state, she was still no match for a group of crazy, sugar-high four-year-olds, let alone a full grown boy that surely outranked her in strength, height, weight, and size.

As they passed a heavily decorated door with various flower stickers and a large assortment of glittery purple designs all over it, Sakura suddenly remembered that she'd been on her way to find Ino before Mr. Personality had suddenly come barging in and dragged her out of the room.

"Um, excuse me," Sakura began politely. "I just remembered I needed to ask Ino for something, do you think I might be able to visit her quickly?"

Sai looked back over his shoulder, pausing momentarily as if contemplating the request. "Very well, she should still be in her room. Just be mindful that the meeting starts briefly, and our leader doesn't like to be kept waiting," he said, flashing another fully forced smile and walking down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Once he was out of sight, Sakura allowed herself to brief an audible sigh of relief. "Thank god, I didn't know how much more of that creepy clone-Sasuke-wannabe I could take…" she mumbled to herself before rushing back down the hall towards Ino's room, where she briskly knocked on the door, not bothering to be told to come in before swiftly entering.

Inside, Ino Yamanaka was lounging back on her luxuriously comfy-looking queen-sized bed, hands folded behind her head and legs crossed neatly. "Hey," she barked, hearing the door suddenly swing open and click shut, "Who told you guys you could just march right into my room?! Haven't I told you guys I'm a girl, so you have to knock?!! I should-" she stopped as she sat up and pushed the long, silky, blonde bangs from her eyes.

At seeing who the intruder was, her angry face quickly changed to a more cheerful smile, "Oh, hi, Sakura! I didn't expect to see you here... …wait, how did you find my room, anyway?" she asked confusedly, her large smile slowly faltering to a confused frown.

"That guy, Sai, he was leading me to the meeting room, and we passed a door that looked like it might be yours; so, I took a wild guess." Sakura explained casually, inwardly rolling her eyes at the last statement. Only Ino would decorate a bedroom door with purple patterns and sparkly flower stickers…

"Oh, I see… So, what's up? Come sit down; let's chat for a bit, girl to girl." Ino said, scooting over and patting the edge of her bed invitingly.

"Well," Sakura said, walking over and lowering onto the edge of the bed beside Ino, "I actually came to ask if I could borrow a brush, knowing you're like the queen of hair and fashion accessories."

At this statement, Ino beamed proudly. "Well, my friend, you've come to the right place!" she exclaimed, hopping up and going to a nearby dresser on the opposite wall to dig through a drawer which Sakura could see even from her spot at the edge of the bed, was full of all kinds of fancy sequined accessories and sparkly designer hair items. She sweat dropped, as to be expected from Ino… "Now let's see…" Ino mumbled, "We need something that'll coordinate with you're outfit, and really bring out you're natural beauty!"

Sakura shuddered; she'd only meant to borrow a simple hair item, not receive a complete fashion makeover! "Um, Ino, that's really alright. I just-"

"Oh, nonsense! I've been wanting to give you a makeover for years now, ever since we met. I always said you'd be a pretty girl… You were in the beginning stages when I met you before, like a bud that hadn't blossomed yet. But now you've finally grown up! And I can see that you've bloomed…into the beautiful girl I knew you'd be." Ino said kindly; her eyes were filled with the utmost pride and sincerity as she gazed upon her old childhood friend and rival, who she remembered to be a shy and timid little girl, but who had now grown into a strong, confident and beautiful young woman.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at this. It seemed Ino honestly didn't hold any grudges against her for their previous bond break-up. And though she would never willingly admit it, the words meant a lot, coming from her old childhood friend, whom she'd greatly respected and admired as a role-model when she was younger.

"…Thanks, Ino,"

"No problem, Sakura!" Ino said, returning the smile. "Now all we need to do now is find you a decent man... I don't know, but maybe one of the lazy asses lounging around here will do the job..." she pondered, placing one hand on her hip and rubbing her chin with the other for extra effect.

"Ah, who am I kidding, they don't even wanna do the little chores like cleanup every now and then. If it weren't for me and Tenten and some of the other kunoichi from the other farther out squadrons stationed across the city and throughout the region, Kami only knows what kind of state this place would be in. I mean, it might not be all that great, but we do the best we can..." she rambled.

Sakura let out a light half, and a kind smile; it would be nice to have Ino for a friend again... They spent the next fifteen minutes or so trying on bracelets, necklaces, and hair accessories, catching up on everything from what shows they like watching on TV to how their lives had changed since they'd last been together, and eventually, it was as if they hadn't missed a beat.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino said, as they lounged in the middle of Ino's giant queen-sized bed, Sakura sitting up and hugging her knees, while Ino lay on her stomach, elbows propping her up and legs dangling in the air.

"I've really missed you…well, having you around for company that is…It really does get lonely around here sometimes; what, with most of the others always being away on missions, TenTen being too busy training to have a casual conversation, Sai being his normal prickish self, the guys acting like jerks and not knowing the first thing about how to have a decent gossip session, Shikamaru not wanting to be bothered most of the time, Choji too busy stuffing his face full of food, and Hinata, well, she's okay and all, but she's new so I don't really feel like I can have a real girl talk with her yet, you know?"

"Ino…" Sakura whispered quietly, glancing over at the blonde to see her absentmindedly twirling a strand of her long blonde hair around her index and middle fingers and staring blankly into space.

"So, maybe… after all this is over…you could come back, at least every once in a while to visit, okay? Or… if you do end up having to stay here, you can always come live with me. I mean, I do have this room all to myself, you know. And it's certainly big enough that we could both share. I'd even let you have your own private dresser, and choose which side of the room you'd put your stuff on," Ino offered happily.

"Do you really mean all that, Ino?"

"Of course I do! You know me; I love fashion! To me, it's like a way of life. And the more room I have to put things, the more fashion items, outfits and accessories I could buy. Do you really think I'd offer up a single corner of my room, let alone an entire half, and waste the valuable space I could use to fit more of the things I crave, unless I really meant it?" Ino said seriously, giving her a smug little smile, and playfully flipping her hair.

They both began to laugh at that, but there laughter was cut short by a few solid raps on the door, and a rather loud and overly-excited shout. "Ino! You must come at once! I have most youthful and important news to tell you!"

Sakura sent Ino a question arch of the eyebrows, but she had covered her face with one hand and seemed to be mumbling something about youthful yelling idiots. When finally she did remove her face from her palm, she simply rolled her sky blue eyes heavenward.

"Lee…"she groaned out tiredly. She sat up and then stood, wordlessly sliding off the bed and slipping her feet into the strange sandals all members of the group seemed to wear.

Sakura had been studying them closely, simply out of boredom. She was not normally one to study others feet for her own health or pleasure.

They were open toed sandals, and varied a bit in style and design, but all seemed to have the same basic functions: to provide the wearer with comfort, traction, and support while moving around at unusually high speeds for long periods of time without gaining blisters in the process. Sakura was no shoe structure expert, but she had to give whoever manufactured them credit. It was a very clever design.

She quickly climbed off the bed after Ino, going to stand beside her as she opened the door, a boy wearing a green spandex jumpsuit, with a perfectly shaped black bowl cut and the biggest, thickest eyebrows she'd ever seen stood on the other side, saluting them. Sakura's right eye twitched and it took all the will-power she possessed not to let her mouth hang open, point her finger accusingly and stare blankly in a state of wonder, disbelief and disgust. '_Round and round the base I go; are there __anymore__ freaks? I really don't know!_' Sakura sang-song mockingly in her head.

_'**CHA! Those eyebrows are huge! It's so creepy! It's like they might come to life, crawl off his face and try to eat us! Forget tweezers, you'd have to take a high-powered weed-whacker**** to those**** things!**'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed, cringing in exasperated disgust.

Ino, however, seemed completely used to it, and her calmness only scared Sakura even more. '_How can she be all calm and casual like that!?! I don't care how many times you see 'em, those eyebrows are still super weird, and it looks like an evergreen pine tree helped him get dressed or something!_' Sakura thought, examining his equally strange outfit in utter disbelief. '_Isn't he embarrassed to be seen wearing that in public?!_' she wondered.

Little did Sakura know, Ino was just as scrutinizing of Lee's looks as she was, but being around the bushy-browed, green clad boy for so long she'd learned not to make a big show of it. "What is it Lee? I hope you haven't come here just to tell me all about 'the wondrous flames of youth' again. I already told you, I'm not interested in joining your geeky spandex-wearing little club, " At this Lee opened his mouth to speak but Ino cut him off again, "No, not even if you convert the jumpsuit color from green to purple." Ino deadpanned.

"No, I have simply come to inform you that the moment of our sometimes sour, but mostly youthful leader, Naruto's arrival has finally come. And you are both to be requested in the meeting hall immediately." Lee said, still saluting them with the same dutiful look on his face as before.

"Alright, thanks Lee, we'll be there in a minute."

"Yosh!" he replied, saluting them before turning to walk off. But then, he turned back around quickly and gave them, or more specifically Sakura, one final glance. Sakura swore she saw him wink at her and almost immediately felt the remnants of the soup she'd eaten earlier rise up in her throat---it tasted much more bitter and acidic now that it had time to sit in her stomach for awhile and had already been pre-digested--- before settling back down just as suddenly.

However, once again, Ino seemed to be completely oblivious to Rock Lee and his little gestures as she gently tugged Sakura on the wrist, pulling her from the doorway and down the hall with the same tenderness and authority of an older sister caringly guiding her younger sibling along. For once, Sakura was glad to have Ino there beside her. She clutched her hand tightly in anticipation as the nervousness and fear steadily flowing through her really began to take effect.

And instantly, Sakura became a timid, little grade school girl, scared, alone and lost on a busy street in the heart of a bustling city crowd.

* * *

**AUTHORESS' NOT SO IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**Gomenasai a thousand times over! I know you were probably all looking forward to the meeting being in this chapter. But *sigh* when I started typing this, I got the oddest urge to put some major SakuxIno friendly sisterly fluff in it. At first, it was only going to make up a small part of the chapter but then it became the lasting inspiration driving me through as I typed this. **

**Coincidentally, I also randomly felt like watching the old episodes specifically the ones during the Chunin (sp?) exams that showed brief flashbacks of Sakura and Ino's childhood all leading up to the fall-out they had over Sasuke a while after they became good friends.**

**I don't know why, but I've always liked their relationship. I try to find a reason to like all the kunoichi in Naruto for some reason or another, just because there are so few of them and I guess I feel a bit defensive of them cuz they're females (like me) and in the minority. But anyways, I can relate to just about every kunoichi except Ino.**

**She and I just don't have many things in common (Except for her almost unhealthy obsession with the color purple. It's been my favorite color since forever.) I relate more to girls like Sakura in her struggle to become independent and find strength within herself, and Hinata, also fighting against her inner demons and overcoming her docile nature to show others she's not a failure and stand tall and strong in the face of bitterness and defeat. They remind me of my own real life struggles and the challenges I face everyday and fight to overcome both within and without myself.**

**I know it might sound dumb, or like I'm taking this a little too seriously, but I always thought what makes a fictional character truly stand out from the rest and become a timeless and everlasting part of our world is when they can transcend beyond their fantasy world and our real one and truly connect with us. When we can see apart of ourselves in them, you know? It's what gives them that life-like three-dimensional feel.**

**Naruto may be just a fantasy show but some of the conflicts and obstacles the characters face as they strive to reach their goals and grow up take on a pretty real aspect, don't you think so? I do. And that's why I admire Sakura and Hinata so much. They inspire me. And I also like Ino because of the way she looked after Sakura when they were younger and taught her how to have confidence in herself. It reminded me of a big sister being a role model to her little sister, hence the metaphor in the second to last paragraph of the chapter.**

**Well, just thought I'd mention all that. Hope I didn't drone on too much… I'm so sorry if I did. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, which will hopefully mark the long-awaited meeting between Sakura and Naruto. **

**P.S. There's also more SasuxHina fluff on the way too, for those of you who like that pairing and are interested in reading about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you're all probably anxious, angry, and impatient, so let's get right down to it. Here's chapter eleven!**

**P.S. Just thought I should explain, Naruto is older (18, as mentioned earlier) and going into his young adult years, so he looks more like his dad (you know, the spikier hair with thicker bangs plus the whiskers, and the same kind of cloak, only orange and black instead of white and red) the Yondaime, who still is his dad, even in this AU setting. He still is (or rather **_**was**_**) Yondaime. I'll explain how kage pertain to an alternate setting as the story progresses; it's quite simple, actually. The sannin are also in this. That's right, all three of them. And a few more familiar faces too, but you'll just have to read to find out exactly who **_**they**_** are.**

**P.P.S. Oh, and if you wanna know what the characters look like, and what they're wearing in this story, then go to my profile and check out the links I've posted there. I'm sure you'll be surprised. I didn't draw those myself, although, just let me clarify that I ****can ****draw(at least that's what I've been told. I've been doing it for almost ten years now, too; that's more than half of my life in case you're wondering.), and not just manga either. I just don't have a scanner or anything to transfer what I draw to the computer screen. It's the only thing stopping me from joining Deviant (T _T) Anyway, go check out the pictures and tell me what you think…Almost everyone's there except for my OC characters and maybe some fan art that was hard to find, like pictures of Tenten and stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A Trial of Tribulations**

* * *

**T**he first thought that entered Sakura's mind as she stepped into the large conference room, still holding on to Ino's hand as if her life depended on it, was that it was an exact replica of a very fancy court room. The floors were made of rich mahogany wood and the tabletops were constructed of fine onyx marble that could even rival the marble banisters, countertops and sink sets she'd come to know back at home. Beautiful golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling high above her head, and the faint smells of wax and citrus cleaning detergent lingered in the air.

Sakura gazed around the room in awe. Growing up as an heiress, the daughter of two successful business executives and the youngest out of three highly cherished children, she was more than used to being indulged with nice and expensive things. She lived in an eight-million dollar mansion in the exclusive part of the upper city that took up more than six in a half blocks for god's sake! But somehow, the lavishly decorated court room complete with a jury's box, testimony bench and judge's seat, took her breath away…or maybe it was the scent of cleaning chemicals wafting around in the air…she had always been sensitive to strong chemicals like that.

A few of the members including a silent Shino, obnoxious Sai, nervous-looking Hinata, dutiful Lee, and a cool and collected Sasuke, along with a few others she didn't recognize, where all gathered there already, waiting for the meeting to begin. Ino led her to the row where Hinata was sitting, and they slid in beside the petite moon-eyed girl. Hinata sat to the far left, Ino to the right and Sakura sat in the middle. _'How fitting,'_ she thought. _'It seems like somehow I always end up in the middle of everything…' _

The trio talked quietly among themselves, the two other girls trying to reassure a terrified Sakura the best they could. "Don't worry, Sakura. You're not the only one who's a bit scared. This is my first conference meeting, too, so I'm not really sure what to expect either." Hinata confessed.

Ino, who had only been to two other conferences since she'd joined the gang, was a bit more confident than the other two, but still not quite at ease. In the three years she'd been part of the gang after being kicked out of her house at the age of fifteen and being taken in by the gang, she had never even seen this room before, hadn't even known it existed! Then again, it was located in the forbidden West Wing of the base, the normally restricted area. The one where only members like that of the elite spy squads Anbu, and the Root division, Sasuke, and others, including Naruto, the gang leader himself were allowed to go. She was also quite impressed and a bit overwhelmed, but for the sake of the two younger girls beside her, she did her best not to show it, feeling as though she should be a role model of some sort for them in their time of need. So for their sake, she wouldn't allow any emotions or expressions other than those that displayed calmness and superiority to leak through her wall of facades. Let them think that she was unfazed; act like she had this situation all under control.

As more members began filing in, the noise level arose to that of a collection of jumbled chatter. Gang members whispered amongst themselves, curious as to why their leader had suddenly called them here on such short notice. Some of them glanced at Sakura, who squirmed and slouched down on the bench at their bold and unnerving stares. Ino squeezed her shoulder and Hinata patted her hand in comfort, she smiled weakly at them, but the nauseating feeling of knots forming and butterflies swarming in her stomach did not go away.

Finally, around fifteen minutes later, exactly when the meeting had been scheduled to begin, the heavy wooden oak doors at the back of the room swung open with a long solemn creak, and a tall handsome blonde with piercing blue eyes and three whisker-marks on each cheek slowly walked in. Instantly all sounds of chatter died down before quickly fading away, and everyone present rose up in respect as he walked down the aisle with his head held high and his gaze fixed straight ahead on the judge's desk stationed in the center of the large, sparkling courtroom. Sakura, noting how everyone had risen to their feet and not really knowing what was going on, did the same.

The blonde reached his desk and sat down and with a wave of his hand motioned for everyone else to take a seat as well. They all sat down obediently like eager dogs too afraid of their master to defy an order, no matter how small. Again, Sakura mimicked their movements, and also reclaimed her seat. Sasuke stood up and walked to the front of the courtroom to stand on one side of the judge's table like a bailiff would. Sakura watched as a few of the members magically dispensed some notepads, pencils, and pens and positioned their hands as if they were to begin taking notes like the jury would in a real courthouse.

If not for the seriousness of the situation and the severity of the predicament Sakura had now found herself in, she might have face faulted at the almost animated likeliness of it all. This was the kind of thing you watched on a corny made for TV movie and scoffed at while laughing and thinking '_Glad that's not happening to me,_' Unfortunately for Sakura, it _was_ happening to _her,_ and in this case, it was impossible to predict what the outcome of the situation would be when there was no fast forwarding or skipping parts she didn't like to see how it all might end. But still, Sakura found herself mesmerized by the blonde's charming good looks. For now that she got a chance to study him closely, she realized how attractive he was and blushed deeply in a sudden flush of embarrassment.

His skin was the smooth, even color of someone who spent a great deal of their time out in the sun and had acquired a perfect tan. Three whisker-like markings marred each cheek, and she suddenly felt inclined to touch them and see if they felt just as real as they looked. His face was in her opinion, perfectly shaped, as if made by an angel, and he had sparkling blue eyes the color of two of the brightest sapphire gems around. His hair was a fine shade of golden yellow and spiked up in a way she thought was impossible without styling gel-- although from what she could see, he used none—and he had a heavy fringe of bangs that fell slightly into his face, partially covering the gang's symbol proudly engraved on the smooth metal surface of his headband, along with two long, thick side bangs that framed his face evenly on either side.

He was broad-shouldered and built, but not ridiculously so, and the muscles of his upper torso were plainly visible through his tight, black shirt, covered by an odd yet, strangely appealing orange cloak decorated with an intricate pattern of black flames that bordered the sleeves and bottom of the jacket. His overall physique reminded her of her handsome, muscular older brothers, and almost instantly sent a quick stab of paining surging through her heart as she remembered just how much she missed them both.

He stared at her with his intense blue-eyed gaze, and she stared back as if caught in a strongly spinning whirlpool much too powerful for her to swim away from. But it was she who yielded away from his eyes first, turning away with a heavy red scarlet blush splashed across her cheeks. He quirked an eyebrow, his eyes flash with slight amusement but otherwise, overall disinterest. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno, isn't it?" he grunted, abruptly, still staring at her with the same amount of intensity as before.

Sakura felt her cheeks warming again despite herself. She decided she liked the way her name rolled off his tongue in that sort of dark, husky purr he had as he stretched out each distinct syllable like a troublemaking school boy stretching a rubber band between his thumb and index fingers as he prepared to shoot it at his poor unsuspecting target. "H-Hai…it is," she managed to mumble shyly, suddenly experiencing a major loss of nerves, almost completely depleting her confidence to zero.

"Come here, Sakura," he commanded, and instantly, she stood up on wobbly legs that shook like a stack of blocks on the brink of falling over. She easily slid from where she was sandwiched between her two friends and to her right, past Hinata, who gave her a consoling smile as she continued out of the row and down the aisle toward the judge's bench. As she walked, Naruto looked her up and down, admiring her new attire, though he hid his feelings well. 'I see Ino's gotten her a fresh change of clothes. I've got to give her credit. If nothing else, she knows about fashion and how to accessorize. Sakura looks stunning, even with the bruise marks and bandages, it's like a complete and total transformation from the girl we rescued in the alleyway. She's…she's so…sexy…" A very faint blush tinted his cheeks before fading away quickly as if it was never there. He continued to eye Sakura though; inwardly, smirking his approval.

'_God, I feel like I'm walking down death row or something. Is this what prisoners feel like when they know they're probably going to be sentenced to death? It's not a very comforting last thought to have in mind._' Sakura thought to herself, glancing around anxiously, anywhere but straight ahead at the blonde who was now seated high up in a chair at the front of the room. She felt as if someone was staring at her, although everyone in the room probably was at the moment. But one gaze seemed to see right through her and canceled out all the rest. She dared not look up and find out who it was. She already had a pretty good feeling of who it was anyway.

When she was halfway there, she suddenly felt incredibly weak at the knees and the room started spinning, her vision becoming blurred as her head pounded with a nauseating dizziness. She stumbled forward, expecting to land on the cold marble floors where she would black out and remain, until she was hoisted off somewhere to be jailed until she came to, but instead, she was being firmly grasped by her forearms, looking up to meet with a pair of dark, almond-shaped obsidian eyes.

Sasuke lifted her up until she stood upright, and then continued to hold onto her arms until he was sure she wouldn't fall over again. The minute he was, he released his grip, and Sakura almost immediately felt the loss of warmth from his touch. She noticed how he didn't hold on a minute longer than necessary, and how his grasp had been neither the tight and steely grip of a bitter ex-boyfriend or the impassioned and gentle grasp of a heated lover, caught up in the moment of vigor and romance.

It had not even been the steadfast hold of a mutual friend determined to support her in anyway he could. No, instead it had simply been away to keep her from falling and hitting her head on the way down, nothing more, nothing less. Deep down, Sakura was slightly disappointed--- Sasuke had been her very first crush after all, and a rather serious one at that. At one point, she had even confessed her undying love and loyalty to him when they ran into each other briefly, at an important business conference a few years back. And as always, he'd simply shrugged her off as being overly obsessive and utterly annoying, useless, weak, a complete waste of his time---but she honestly couldn't say it wasn't what she'd expected.

Sakura finally made it to the judge's desk with some difficulty. She had to crane her head at an angle just to be able to see him over the top of the tall desk, and even then, all she saw was a small tuft of spiky yellow hair. "Sakura…do you know who I am?" Naruto asked, leaning over the side of the desk and looking down at her so she wouldn't have to strain so much to seem him. He looked deeply into her eyes, and she blanked out for a second just staring into the two deepest pools of blue she had ever seen.

She nodded slowly, releasing some of the tension on her neck in the process. "Hai…You are the Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of the Konoha Kill Clan, and the one who saved me and brought me here."

Sakura looked down, afraid to see what his reaction was. He seemed so cunning and unpredictable…she knew she'd have to remain on her guard at all times around him. Naruto made a soft, short, humming sound of satisfaction, and Sakura finally looked up to see him looking down at her with amusement glittering in his bright blue eyes and a smirk of pleasure splayed across his gorgeous tanned face.

"I'm glad you know who I am, and even more so that you know how to give me the proper respect I deserve. It'd be foolish for you not to, ne?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously, becoming dizzy as a result. Naruto noticed her beginning to sway and motioned for Sasuke to help hold her up again. "Sakura, sit down, right here. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, he explained as Sasuke helped escort her and guided her to sit in the little stand that was connected to the judge's seat. Now she was truly the center of attention.

* * *

**Well…they've ****finally**** met!! =D so what do you think? Were you NaruxSaku fans satisfied and impressed, or downtrodden and disappointed? I'm **_**really**_** hoping for the former. So please remember to let me know in a kind, thoughtful, well-written review! Nah, it doesn't really have to be all that and a bag 'o chips, just let me know what you guys think, alright? And try to be nice about it, diplomacy would be much appreciated. **

**Oh, and once again, sorry it took **_**sooo**_** incredibly long, but there's been a lot going on around here lately, and I couldv'e updated sooner because the other two chapters that came before this were already finished, but I promised at the end of chapter eight that the next time I updated, Naruto and Sakura would meet, and I've been promising that for sooo long and keep all you people in suspense, so it didn't really seem right to prolong it any longer. I wouldn't want some of you to start leaving hate mail! Lol Until next time! Buh-bye! **


End file.
